Dragon Ball Cosmic Clash TRI-WAR Saga
by Jtthero1121
Summary: With the victory of the island attack, our heroes believe the worst is behind them. Join Scamp and his friends as they face off against all manner of foes, from ruthless mercenaries to deviant tyrants, from foes on earth to monsters from Space, the world will face a onslaught a thousand years in the making, begin the countdown, for the TRI-WAR is coming, everything is on the line.
1. Chapter 1

Last time on Dragon Ball Cosmic Clash, in a all out clash of power, Scamp Brown and his allies faced off against Achellies, the immortal mass murder with his biological mutated poke warrior expereaments and his robotic army, upon witnissing his allies and family brought to suffer by Achillies trump card, Scamp had accessended to into the Lighting Dragon Power form and with Bens assistance destroyed Achillies once and for all, after summoning the Enternal Dragon Shenron to resurrect the civilians killed by this conflict, the heroes and criminals partaking the event went there own way...

Dragon Ball Cosmic Clash

The Tri-war Saga

Chapter 1 Roots of the Vixen

Unfold a Royal Rumble

Cut to Sunny Californa San diego, 4 days after the fall of Achillies, we go to a appartment complex out in coastline, inside one of the appartments, we see its styled with the works, fancy wine, fine food, expensive electronics and such about. We see Abbe wearing a brown Professor layton attire minus the hat reading some books he had on the desk before he peered to the couch to see his daughter in a blue t shirt which went to her knees and black shorts fast asleep on the couch with a episode of Spongebob on. He smiled before closing the book and getting up to put a blanket on her kissing her forehead turning off the tv. As he's about to stand up he glances to the Tv screen to see the reflection of a the lion male from before quitly entering from the window. Abbe on que summoned his stand Clockwork and went to punch the intruder who caught the stands punch with his fist sparking with yellow electricty in surprise that Abbe noticed him. Clockwork was about to punch the lion again when he stop his punch short lifting it entering a defencisve stance as Abbe walked up to the lion male who lowered his fists as well.

"You can see my stand," asked Abbe rather surprised.

"Y...Yes I did...I dont mean to intrude but...I must speak with you...," said the lion male lowering his guard showing he means no attack.

"If that were true, you'd use the door...sigh what do you want, and it best be good other wize you I'll throw you out that window," sighed Abbe keeping his stand ready.

"Do you know anything about Achillies Slave Transport," asked the lion surprising Abbe.

"...Take a seat, want a drink," asked Abbe going to a desk getting a half empty bottle of burben and two shot glasses.

"Sure," said the Lion pulling up a old wooden chair as Abbe pour half a glass of burben in both cups before giving one to the lion.

"So, you know who I am, so who are you exactly," asked Abbe getting serious as he took a seat.

"My name is Mufasa, and I wish to find my son and right now your my only way to find him, and the one who will train him," said Mufasa as Abbe took a drink.

"What are you talking about," asked Abbe as Mufasa took a drink himself.

"I'm talking about the Hero of the Poke Island attack, Karo, or as you likly know him Scamp Brown," spook Mufasa with a serious look on his face. Cut to 2 days later at the Cooper household, we see Scamp wearing the black and blue nike work out attire they used in training blocking punches and kicks from Ben who wore a black and green work out attire in Bens backyard while the others were inside talking about the island fight.

"Are you all saying Scamp and Ben fought dozens of those monsters by themselves," asked Lady drinking tea.

"Yeah, those two are pretty tuff, the locals saw most of the fight from helocopter cameras that tapped the whole thing," said Sly drinking lemonade.

"Yeah it was awesome, they were like 'bam' 'pow' 'boom' it was amazing," said Annie doing the hand motions with the sound effects.

"I heard that the local's and a lot of the travelers witnessing the event are calling Scamp and Ben the Heroes of the Poke Island Attack," said Carmelita looking at the newspapers front cover with images of Scamp and Ben fighting said monsters with the title, Heroric Dou save Locals and Travelers in Hawaii.

"So what happens now, do we just move on with our lives as if nothings happened," asked Cottenne fixing the pellow she was sitting on.

"No something tells me this was only the begining," sighed Dani staring out to the distance.

"SHUSH, dont say things like that," snapped Annie covering her sisters mouth.

"What," asked Dani with her voice muffled.

"Everytime someone says things like that, something always happens, its like a dare to the universe and it responds," said Annie looking around nervous.

"Oh come on," sighed Carmelita brushing her fingers through her long blue hair.

"Its no joke, it happens to me alot, you say those words and then like that it happens," said Sly butting in snapping his fingers.

"Seriously, come on, you guys had to deal with a immortal serial killer, what can possibly follow that," asked Lady putting her cup down. Then a knock came from the door making everyone look at Lady.

"You just had to say it," said Annie with a deadpan look much like Sly who snapped his fingers not even removing his gaze for a minute making Lady sink into her chair nervous. Carmelita answered the door to see Abbe and Mufasa standing outside her door.

"Good day Inspector, might Scamp be here," asked Abbe greeting Carmelita.

"Yeah he's in the back, who's this," asked Carmelita noticng the Lion behind Abbe.

"His names Mufasa he wants to discuss a matter with him," said Abbe as Caremelita stood to the side allowing them to enter.

"Mufasa, why does that name sound fermiler," asked Tramp as Carmelita closed the door and they came into view.

"Well he is the King of the Amazon in Africa," said Abbe.

"A KING," panicked most everyone. Then they all went on there knees before the king almost immedetly.

"Greetings your magesty its a honor to be in precense of a king," said most everyone making Mufasa chuckle.

"Ha ha ha please no need for such formalitys, after all I am only a traveler here, I must say this is a lovely home you have, there in the back correct," asked Mufasa looking around hearing fighitng noises come from the back.

"Erm sure," stammered Dani leading the two outside. They walk outside to see Scamp blocking a barrage of punches and kicks from his friend keeping pace. Scamp kept at it for a bit until he catch Bens right hook before he spun arouns to deliver a right round house kick which Ben blocked with his right forarm, Ben then threw 4 kicks and a dozen jab punchs as Scamp countered with 3 kicks and a punch then began throwing rapid punches his own to counter Bens jab punches. They kept at it for 30 seconds until both jumped back.

"Alright now lets test out how good your kamehameha is," said Scamp smirking. Ben nooded smirking promting Ben to prepare a kamehameha as Scamp prepared a kamehameha.

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HAA," shouted the firing there kamehameha's clashing in the middle of the yard making the three dive into the house to avoid being injured. Both put a good amount of power and effort into the blasts making them completly equal.

"Amazing," said Mufasa in awe.

"Gii SCAMP, BEN CAN YOU CUT THAT OUT, YOU GOT A VISITOR," said Dani shouting as loud as she could.

"Oh sure thing, on three, one, two...THREEE," said Scamp as he and Ben lifted there hands to the sky lanching the kamehameha's to the sky climbing the sky and out of sight slowly fadding away.

"I must say you've mastered that move amazingly," said Abbe walking out with them looking to the dust cloud fade in the air.

"Hey Abbe good to see you again, hm who's this," asked Scamp as they vistors walked outside to them.

"Greetings young Karo, I am glad to meet you, I have something to ask of you, my name is Mufasa, I am a king in the content of africa, I've come to the american collienes in search of my only son Simba, he was sold to Achillies by bandits who attacked my home," said Mufasa rather serious.

"Really, if he's a slave then Abbe can help you better than I can, seeing Achillies was his brother," said Scamp scratching his head some.

"Yes well we already disccuess that, but the thing is, latley theres been a chilling pressence, a dark pressuence slowly coming and the pridelands, my home land in Africa will be the location of a fated battle, before coming here the spirits of my ansestors came to me telling me who has my son in slavery, as well as someone who can train him, to help protect the pridelands, they told me about you ,and after your display on the island, theres no doubt about your powers," said Mufasa looking directly at Scamp.

"So you want me to help find your kid and train him to prevent this terrable threat from destroying your kingdom," asked Scamp with his hand on his chin and processing the information.

"Its not just my kingdom, many sages have felt the same dark coming, and the only thing that can stop it is you," said Mufasa.

"You know Murray said Guru had some sort of vision after the whole clockwork mess on Hawaii, there might actually be something," said Ben whispering to Scamp.

"All the more reason to revup our training...Alright King Mufasa I'll help you find your son and train him," said Scamp going to his duffle bag which he had on the side and spinning around fast changing into his normal fighter attire punching his palm.

"How did he do that," asked Dani confused.

"Thank you, I assure you I will reward you for your help," said Mufasa.

"So how are you going to find your kid amoung probably thousands of Slaves Achillies has probably sold across the world," asked Dani as they all came outside.

"One step ahead of you, I've triangulated the location of Prince Simba by the files Bentley took from Achillies archives, its somewhere in a 5 mile radius in a navel port here in New York, possible a cargo ship itself," said Abbe showing a map on his cell phone where he marked the location.

"Sweet, kay BRB," said Scamp floating 5 meeters in the air.

"Erm...you do no know not all of us can fly right," asked Mufasa.

"With all regards I think it will be better if you remain here and I go find this Simba," said Scamp landing onto the floor.

"What, now listin here I intend to aid in the rescue of my son," snapped Mufasa rather mad.

"I understand, but if your own brother sold your son to these guys he might know your here trying to find him, this way we can focus on rescuing your son and you stay with the others for your own saftey, your no good to your kingdom or your son dead," said Scamp calmly .

"Karo I...," growled Mufasa conflicted.

"With all due respect, he's right, you'll be too fixtaded on your son, and we dont want to see a young child lose a father," said Tramp walking to him.

"But," began Mufasa.

"Trust me I feel the same, but you came here with the hope that my son can save yours, I ask you to have faith in his abilities that he will retrive your son in one piece," said Tramp inturrupting Mufasa placing a hand on his shoulders. Mufasa looked to everyone there thinking over his words before nooding to Scamp.

"Alright, so which ship should I be looking for," asked Scamp.

"Its addressed as Battleship 43, its docked at the Saratoga Springs, please be cautious, there might be some good soilders on the ship," said Abbe.

"I will, I'll be back as soon as possible," said Scamp grinning toothly as he prepared to fly.

"Perhaps I should accompany you, I can keep the prince safe allowing you can focus on the guards," said Abbe pondering on this though rubbing his chin with his left hand.

"Sounds good to me, hold on," said Scamp as he picks up Abbe by his shoulders.

"Hey hey wait a MIIIINNNUTE," shouted Abbe as Scamp takes off towards the sea leaving the others in stun anime style.

"Wow he doest waste time," said Mufasa. At the docs Scamp and Abbe land with Abbes hair a mess.

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN," snapped Abbe.

"Heh sorry," chuckled Scamp.

"Well in any case were here, looks like the battleship is out on the coast, we should at least check to be sure if there are slaves on it," said Abbe.

"Easy, I can just sence for Simba's ki," said Scamp.

"How you never meet simba," asked Abbe.

"King Mufasa had a uniqe ki, which only ki users have, all I have to do is sence for anything similer to it and well have his location," asked Scamp closing his eye trying to sence for Simba's ki.

"Ah I have to say when it comes down to it your pretty sharp," said Abbe.

"Thank you, now lets see here...," said Scamp as he senced for the ki. As he did this walking on the harbor we see a white labrador retriver male wearing a dark blue t shirt, a green raincoat jacket with a digital camera, blue pants, black boots taking pictures of the battleship in the distant and after taking a look he notices the two indviduals not to far away from him.

"Huh...is that...one of the hero's of the Island Attack, what is he doing here...," asked the dog male taking a closer look with his camera.

"I must admitt Scamp I'm impressed, your skills in fighitng are beyond anything I've seen," said Abbe.

"Thanks," said Scamp trying to focus.

"To be honest I wasnt entirly sure what to think of you, the way they talked of you made you sound like a comeplte brute, but I underminded you," said Abbe while the white lab inches closer using his carmra to spy on the two.

"Seems comon," said Scamp.

"Its just bafling, you seem like you would never hurt anyone like you'd rather make play dates or such, but upon seeing you in battle, it was like you were a exprenced veteran, I was bafled how someone so young can be so battle driven and yet reaming so kind hearted," said Abbe as Scamp slowly boiled.

"Hey Abbe," asked Scamp after Abbes whole observation speech.

"Yes Scamp," asked Abbe curious.

"I'll happly talk to you about this whole two sides thing or what ever it is later, but right now this is a more important so could you please SHUT UP AND LET ME CONCENTRATE SO WE CAN FIND THIS KID," snapped Scamp making Abbe jump keeping his hands on his beak to shut up and the White lab drop his camra which he picked up hidding before he attracted attention.

"Sorry," said Abbe a bit startled. Scamp countinued to sence for any unique ki readings and finds what he's looking for in the brig of the battleship.

"Found it its on the ship alright, lets go," said Scamp grabbing Abbes arm.

"WAIT WAIT," panicked Abbe as Scamp took off towards the ship at unseeable speeds.

"Hm looks like somethings going on there...better get ready," said the male walking off towards a allyway. The two soon landed on the ship where no guards were present allowing them to get situated.

"I really hate it when you do that," said Abbe.

"Well I hate when people ramble on in the wrong place wrong time, so were even," said Scamp closing his eyes.

"What are you sencing now," asked Abbe.

"Hmm sencing how many life forces are on this ship...I feel hundreds of weak energys where the prince is, this is defenitly a slave ship, there at least 40 soilders on this hule and a captain...but something isnt right, I'm getting 2 weird kis," said Scamp.

"What exactly does it feel like," asked Abbe.

"Dark, like your brothers but neather of them feel natural...like its something else," said Scamp as he focuses on this evil precessnes thats throwing him off.

"What does that mean," asked Abbe.

"It means they werent always pure evil, something turned them...lets get looking," said Scamp opening his eyes. Meanwhile back at the Fox house hold, Sly and the others were watching some sports with the king to take his mind off his troubles while Carmelita was shifting through the attic looking for something.

"Lets see I know that old thing is around here some where," said Carmelita digging around some boxes looking for something. As she looked around a single box fell down opening onto the floor and out coming from it was a green old verson Saiyan scouter.

"Oh...I forgot about this old thing...sigh those were some crazy times...," sighed Carmelita a bit sad. She felt it vibrate catching her off guard making her gasp in shock. She slowly put it on and turned it on.

"Come on Timati, I know your still alive...pick up for kami's sake," said a female voice.

"Gasp, S...Sis," asked Carmelita shocked.

"AUGH finally, took you long enough," said the female. "How long have you been calling," asked Carmelita.

"I've been trying to reach you for months, would it kill you to answer your scouter," snapped the female.

"Sigh what ever it is you want, I want no part of," said Carmelita.

"Just listin, the wars taken a large toll this time, thousands of worlds have been destroyed, including Planet Vegeta," said the girl.

"What...how many others are left," asked Carmelita.

"Only 50 of us, the other sides of the war took heavey causaltys as well, but its far from over, look we've actually got a chance to win this war now, we out number the Equestrians and Metats now there more damaged than we are, but we need all the support we can get and some extra hands," said the female.

"Sigh forget it sis, I left to escape the war, I was done with all that needless death back then, and I'm done with it now," snapped Carmelita.

"Timati, its not a suggestion fathers already sent Apaplo towards your location and the rest will be there in one year time to liberate the planet, sorry sis," said the female.

"WHAT," asked Carmelita panicked.

"Everything okay hun," asked Sly hearing her panic.

"Um...um...I gotta run," said Carmelita putting the scouter in her bag and climbing down and racing past the others making them look at her like something bad was happening.

"Is everything allright Mr Cooper," asked Mufasa.

"I'll go see," said Sly rushing after Carmelita. Then all of the sudden there was a large crash which shook the house making them all take cover holding onto the chairs for dear life.

"WHAT WAS THAT," asked Annie. They all rushed outside to see a sphere pod right outside the house where Carmelita was running making her back up in shock.

"Whoa talk about a close call," said Dani.

"What is it," asked Tramp.

"I'm not sure, a sattilite," asked Ben. Then the sphere hissed and opened up reveiling a seat with someone inside.

"Thats no sattilite," gulped Lady as all the girls hid behind the sofa shaking. Then exiting the pod we see a 7-8 foot male wolf male with snow white fur wearing brown and blade saiyan armor with black skin suit and black gloves, he also had a blue scouter on his face as well as two wolf tails which waved behind him.

"Huh who in the world is that," asked Mufasa.

"Hmm you've grown Timati, but theres no doubt its you," said Apaplo with a plan deep and dark voice. Carmelita gulped backing up some as Ben and Sly stepped outside rushing to Carmelita.

"Mom who the heck is this guy do you know him," asked Ben looking at his mothers terrified face.

"Mom...so you've grown a family on this world...I see you settled in nice, but its time to come in," said Apaplo clenching his fists.

"Hold up bub nobodys going anywhere until you explain a few things," snapped Sly standing besides Carmelita and Ben.

"Tck Anyoying pest, die," said Apaple charging a Purple bomb blast in his right before firing it at Sly who deflected it as fast as it was hurled at him.

"Huh...surprising," said Apaplo calculating there power levels.

"Sly, Ben please go inside, this is something I have to deal with," said Carmelita moving her hands infront of them trying to push them inside but they werent budging.

"Hm that child there...is he your kin...then I'll have to take him with me as well," said Apaplo entering a Saiyan fighitng stance. He then dashed towards Ben ramming his fist into his gut making Ben quickly cross his arms just fast enough to block the attack. He then grabbed Apaple's fist and pulled it down allowing him pull Apaplo down to ram a right hook into his face launching him back. Ben then dashed to him falcon kicking Apaplo's chest launching him into his pod. Apaplo fell out of the damaged pod surprised.

"What on...your stronger than I expected...hmm lets see just how strong you are, HRRAAAAAAAAAAA," roared Apaplo powering up in a purple battle aura.

"And if I win you need to explain somethings," snarled Ben clenching his fists as he rose them up.

"Fair enough," said Apaple.

"In that case, HAAAAAAAAA," roared Ben powering up. Apaples scouter beeped trying to read Bens power.

"W..What the...his power levels in in the 1,200 range, how can," asked Apaplo scanning Bens power level. Then he felt a sharp pain in his stomach as Ben came from out of no where and rammed his fist into his gut. Ben removed his fist from Apaplo and then kaiked Apaplo into the street skidding to a halt. "Well then lets begin," said Apaplo entering a fighitng stance as well. He dashed to Ben trying to punch Ben who blocked it easily. Ben tried to hurl a round house kick to Apaplo's chin but he caught it throwing Ben into the ground. Ben groaned before he dashed up into the air avoiding a smashing punch. Ben then tried to land a ax kick onto Apaplo but he dodged it flipping back. The two then entered the dbz punch out skrimsh. Then they both colided into a push look both there powers rising at the same time as well as there battle aura causing the ground to crack and rocks to float into the air. Ben then jumped back avoiding a ki blade slash from Apaplo landing next to his parents in a kamehameha postion.

"TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE, KA...ME...HA...ME...," shouted Ben charging the kamehameha.

"BLOW AWAY, FLASH CANNON," shouted Apaplo as he fired a white ki blast cannon with his right hand.

"HAAAA," shouted Ben firing the kamehameha blasting through the Flash Cannon with ease. Apaplo crossed his arms in defence as the kamehameha rammed him into his Saiyan pod almost destroying it completly. When the blast exploded it knocked Apaplo into the road.

"Whoa awesome...," said Dani jaw dropped like her sisters in awe from Bens preformance. Back to the ship we see Scamp and Abbe approching a door in the ship out in the open with the patrols passing away from the door.

"Well best keep on our toes," said Abbe opens a door leading to a stair well down into the ship. They sneak in closing the door behind them. Inside the ship brig we see dozens of cells crammed with prisioners of all types, poke race, infant, hybrid and all kinds inside. In once cell we see a young lion cub wearing a torn up prisioner uniform like most of the other prisioners.

"Timon, are you sure this will work," asked a warthog looking at a ground hog trying to tied some roar to some bars.

"Of course Pumba, all we gotta do is pull these bars with enough force and well break through," said Timon securing the rope.

"How can you be sure this will work, me using my harmon claw attacks didnt work," said the lion cub as Timon handed him a rope.

"And because of that Simba, those attacks must have weakened the bars enough so that with enough force we can get out of here," said Timon as he handed Pumba one and grabbed one himself.

"Okay its worth a shot, let me at them," said Pumba as he wrapped some of the rope in his muscler hands as Timon and Simba did the same.

"Alright, here goes nothing lets stregnthen the pull with a bit of this...Phew Overdrive," said Simba as he took a deep breath and he began sparking a sunlight yellow electirc aura around his body.

"Alright on three...one...two...THREE," said Timon as they pulled with all there might and sure enough the five poles the rope was tied around broke one by one bending enough to break free.

"Wow it actually worked," asked Simba as they high fived one another.

"Ha see never doubt the Timon man baby ha ha, now lets get out of here," said Timon as they all crawled out of there cell.

"Wait what about the other prisioners, we cant just leave them," said Simba looking around.

"Kid at this point we gotta get out of here before saving anybody else," saud Timon pointing to the exit.

"Going somewhere," spoke a chilling voice making them jump. They look behind them to see a large aged rust gold bunny man with one of his ears shorter than the other wearing a torn up white t shirt, a black gunman vest, some shaggy black pants, black boots, black hunter guantlets as well a par of schitmir blades as well as a Bear Solumon Grundy.

"Um just looking for the restroom big guy," gulped Timon as they backed up slowly. Meanwhile on the otherside of the deck Scamp and Abbe walk in to see the prision area.

"Wow this is even bigger than that fort prision...hmm lets see...the prince...is in here somewhere," said Scamp trying to sence for the prince.

"No need, look," said Abbe pointing ahead to where they were.

"Grundy, put them back," said the bunny patting his coworkers shoulder.

"Grundy cage little runts," said Grundy stomping over to them as they start to run. The rabit man went to get the traq dart gun when a jet blast knocked Grundy into the air and slamming right infront of him making him jump back. He sees Scamp and Abbe standing infront of the prince and friends.

"Well what do we have here," asked the bunny man.

"So, the bounty hunter works with the zombie, Luthor must be paying a pretty penny for this," said Abbe seeing Lex Luthors log on most of the crates around.

"Abbe the immortal Clockwork, going straight now eh...and you must be the new comer eh, heard about your work on that island," said the bunny man tossing his gun aside.

"Thanks, your Simba right," asked Scamp looking to the three escapes.

"Yeah," said Simba a bit startled.

"Your old man asked us to rescure you, come with me, Scamp I leave this too you," said Abbe going to the 3 ready to escape as Scamp smirked entering his battle stance as the bunny man smirked as Grundy got up.

"Um you sure about this, two big guys against one kid, harldy seems fair," said Pumba stammering a bit.

"Heh heh I can handle myself, now lets see how much this big guy can take," said Scamp.

"Grundy, smash the twirp," said the bunny man pulling out one of his swords.

"GRRR GRUNDY CRUSH LITTLE MAN," said Grundy charging to Scamp. He then rolled back as Grundy tried to tackle him using both legs to kick Grundy into the air. He dashed into the air ramming a what seemed like a hundred punches smashing him into the ceiling before he spun a bit slamming a left kick into Grundys stomach and then spun the opposite way to grab Grundy's face and slammed him into the ground.

"Yeesh you didnt go easy on the big guy," said the bunny man rather surprised.

"Heh well from his aura I could tell he's a zombie, so he can take a punch," said Scamp as he walked away from Grundy towards the bunny man.

"Oh and what can you tell about me," asked the bunny male rather curious.

"That you have delt in death before like your ki is dark like evil...and yet...theres something off about it, like a thread of light remaining," said Scamp keeping himself ready.

"Hm I guess you can say that, but for now, you see the darkness I've festered in, behold," said the bunny man as his eyes shifted from a dark gold to a demonic black eye with white puple and a black battle aura shins around him as he pulls his other sword out and they wrap in black ki making them black blades.

"Okay this is gonna be intresting, so before we start, what do you call yourself," said Scamp as he laced his fists with ki forming some battle aura around them.

"Does it matter," asked the bunny man entering a swords man stance.

"Call it a habit but I'd like to know who I'm fighting, so that I can remember the fight better to make myself better," said Scamp.

"Heh heh fine, names Tex Springtrap, but it wont matter, nobody has ever survived my attacks," said Tex twirling his swords. Scamp and Tex dashed to one another Scamp hurling his ki charged fist into Tex's ki charged swords clashing in place sparking like fire making both grin. Scamp and Tex clashed ki bladed attacks moving left and moved around in place like fighters dueling it out. Scamp hurled his left and right fist one at a time as Tex clashed with his blades meeting them in place. Meanwhile the 4 race up to the surface and as they run up stairs behind Abbe as guards race at them guns blazin. Abbe punches one slaver guard as his stand slams two guards into the floor.

"SUNLIGHT YELLOW, OVERDRIVE," shouted Simba as he rapid slashes 4 charging milita slave guards with a dozen slashes slamming them down. Abbe then dashes up a flight of stairs facing a massive group of guards his stand coming out.

"GRR MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA, MUDA," shouted Clockwork as he rammed his way through the guards with a thousand punches as he blasts his way through the halls.

"HAAAA OVERDRIVE SLAM," shouted Simba after Timon and Pumba rammed some guards down and went down to allow Simba to jump on them and jump into the air slamming a single guard with a overdrive laced kick ramming through the wall sending a dozen guards into the sea. They raced outside and ran to the middle of the ship before stopping as Grundy smashes his way up onto the main deck mad.

"GRR GRUNDY WILL DESTROY OWL MAN," growled Grundy flexing his undead muscles.

"Your a long way from the swamp Grundy," said a voice. They looked up to see a white labrador male wearing a superman attire with a black jacket, denaum pants, red hero boots and a hood with the cape.

"I...Is that," asked Pumba his jaw dropped.

"Superman, the famous man of steel," said Abbe just as asstounded.

"Huh, flying red man make Grundy mad," growled Grundy smashing the floor some.

"Yeah well I got some work to do, so lets make this fast," said Superman cracking his knuckles. Grundy tried to punch Superman which he caught and spun around at high speeds before hurling Grundy into orbit.

"Whoa...where did you throw him," asked Simba looking up to the sky tying to see the zombie.

"Orbit, he's a zombie, he'll be fine," said Superman brushing his suit off. Meanwhile down below Scamp was in a with Tex as both struggled to push the each back in the ki wrapped weapon lock sparking livley.

"Heh your pretty tuff kid, only one other persons matched me like this," said Tex.

"Thank your tuff too, but now isnt the time to horse around, hmp HAA," roared Scamp as he kaiked Tex back into the wall. He jumped into the air and while turning in mid air fired sniper shot ki blasts from his finger tips nailing the locks on the gates as well as any restraints on the prisioners finishing as he landed gracefully.

"All of you, run to the top of the ship," said Scamp as prisioners began running for the surface.

"Hmp show off brat," growled Tex grabbing his blades. Scamp then noticed a crate open next to him showing a bunch of katana's and broadswords in two seperate boxes. Scamp grabbed a single katana and placed it on his side as well as take a single broadsword with a red cover and brown hilt and snap it on his back. He pulled out the broadsword and the katana and powered up wrapping the blades in white ki shinning like a flash of light. Scamp entered a swordsman's postion as Tex charged at him. Tex roared as he tried to eagle bomb slash him which he blocked with the broad sword sword. He blocked several of Tex's side swings and stab attacks in random numbers trying to adjust to using the swords. Scamp blocks 30 more swings with one blade or the other moving around the brig until he uses the katana to swipe one of the swords to the floor and uses the broadsword to slash at Texs other sword slicing it in half.

"Tck guess its time to retreat, your not to shabby with a sword, practice some more and next time we can see who weilds a blade better," said Tex as he vanishes in the shadows. Scamp used a ki ball to light up the shadows to find Tex was gone.

"W...Where did," asked Scamp looking around. He seathed his sword sighing before he flew up through the hole in the ceiling to see a dozen cargo ships arriving to pick up the civilians.

"Wow that was fast," said Scamp.

"Hey Scamp what happened down there," asked Abbe walking to him.

"I fought off Tex, but he vanished," said Scamp.

"So were short a bad guy then," said Superman landing infront of them.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Your H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-Him, Superman, wow I'm a big fan," said Scamp hyped like a fan boy shaking a bit in excitment.

"Thanks, your that kid on the news, one of the heroes of the Poke Island Attack," said Superman.

"Heh heh heh still feels weird being called a hero...oh hey Abbe, is Simba okay," asked Scamp as he notices Abbe and the others.

"The prince is fine, I take it we should be flying off," said Abbe.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, big honor, huge fan alright lets go," said Scamp grabbing all 4 allies putting some in his back and arms.

"Um I dont like this," said Pumba.

"Scamp you better not JUMP IIIITTTT," shouted Abbe as Scamp flew off through the air towards the house. Then a Bathound Batman walks up to Superman looking to the Schunazer flying through the air.

"Wanna keep tabs on the kid," asked Batman looking towards the horizon.

"Yeah, I can see him becoming a good ally to the justice leauge...besides knowing you, you'd already gotten it done," said Superman.

"Most of it, cant seem to trace his ornginal family though," said Batman. Back at the Cooper house, we see Apaplo on his knees phanting as he snarled.

"Gaa...naa...how could I have been beaten so easily...by a runt...," asked Apaplo.

"'Wow I'm just as amazed as you are...look I won so you need to start talking right now," said Ben.

"NOT A CHANCE, You may be a heir to the throne, but this war has costed us much and we can not take any chances...huh...(what the...a high power level just appeared and heading straigh here)," thought Apaplo as he looked to the sky as his scouter went off. Then Scamp zoomed in landing behind the two allowing the 4 to get off to fix there hair, fur or feathers.

"W-W-What...," asked Apaplo.

"Scamp your back fast," said Ben stunned at his friends return plus 4 on him.

"Heh well it wasnt that hard...huh whats going on here," asked Scamp seeing Apaplo and the space pod.

"SIMBA," said Mufasa hugging his son.

"Dad, I thought I'd never see you again," said Simba hugging his dad.

"Long story, but this guy isnt gonna talk until we beat him down till he cant get up," said Ben.

"Fine by me, lets go, HAAAAA," roared Scamp as he powered up in the white battle aura.

"W..What...his power level's even higher than the young prince's," said Apaplo.

"So wanna try your luck," said Scamp as he tossed the katana's aside and pulled out his broadsword and laced it with Ki.

"Tck...no I'm no fool, attacking you is a fools earend, your far stronger than the child and he was over powering me...ask and I shall tell," said Apaplo falling to his knee from weakeness.

"Okay first off, who are you, what are you cause theres no way your human and what do you want with my mom," said Ben.

"Hmp my name is Apaplo, as you say I'm not of this world, like your mother, I'm part of a eleit race of warriors known as the Saiyans, a speaices that are unmatched in the feild of combat and warfare, I am here on behalf of her father to gather all the remaining Saiyans to orginiaze a attack to finally end a long standing war the Saiyans have been engadged for some time," saud Apaplo.

"Saiyans, is, Carm...is he..." asked Sly looking at his love in disbeleif. Carmelita sighed as she took out the scouter she had in her purse.

"Its true, I am a Saiyan, I abandoned my home world cause I grew tired of the constant war and carnage that wasnt even needed, I wanted to abandon my roots completly, that why I never said anything before I had the conflict that could tam my battle drive," said Carmelita.

"So this war, how longs it been waged," asked Scamp arms crossed.

"In earth terms, almost over a thousand years," said Carmelita.

"DID SHE, WHAT WHY WHAT," asked everyone at once ins complete shock.

"A thousand years geez, what exactly happened to start this," asked Lady.

"It began when the Equestrians, a race of horse like warlords and Metats, a shape altering race of proud rulers feel into a dispute over there conquest of the galaxy, they both hired the skills of the Saiyans to try and win there war, but when they both tried to doube cross us relizing we'd be willing to help both sides, we entered the war ourselves," said Apaplo.

"Why did you get involved at all," asked Annie.

"As I said, Saiyans are a proud warrior race, we carry great pride in this and have a warriors code, we fight for what ever we want, cause or other and those who dare cross us feel the wraith of the Saiyans," said Apaplo.

"So why are you searching from Carmelita now," asked Sly.

"Carmelita...is that what you call yourself now Timati," asked Apaplo.

"Timati, Apaplo, why do Saiyan names sound like fruits and vegetables," asked Cottennie.

"Its just a conincidence," said Carmelita.

"Any how her father King Vegta has ordered the retreval of all outcasted Saiyans in a final act to win this war, after much carnage, we finally have the edge to win the war, a few more allies and we can ensure the fall of our enimies, come on I know you want to fight this, its in our blood, a chance to end this war to make all the struggle worth it," said Apaplo.

"This war, this war has destroyed thousands of worlds, including our home world, I'm done with it, I'm done with senceless fighting," said Carmelita.

"Then perhapes your son here will be more willing than you are, your strong boy, with your stregnth, it'll be easir to win this," said Apaplo.

"Look pal, this war doesnt involve us, so go back to your ruler and tell them we'll no part in this," snapped Ben.

"Hold that note you said Carmelita's dad sent you here," asked Sly.

"Yes, her father the King of the Saiyans, and he wont take no for a answer," said Apaplo jumping up ready to go again.

"Sounds fermlier," murmed Sly recalling the times Carmelita persistantly tried to arrest him.

"Wanna go again tuff guy," snapped Ben as he and his father entered a fighter stance.

"Wait...Apaplo was it...I get what your saying, this war of yours is likly gonna come to this planet and cant be avoided," said Scamp.

"Seems someones listining to reason," said Apaplo.

"But what cause someone fights for means everything, if theres no true reasonable cause to this, then she has a right to refuse to fight for you or her father," said Scamp.

"W...What...but she's a Saiyan, a Saiyan Warrior fights for battle and conquest," said Apaplo.

"It may influence her decision, but its still hers, a Warriors purpose is to make the decision to fight, to become better, and to feel the thrill of battle, being forced to enter a battle she wants no part in isnt being a warrior at all, more like a pawn for someone else," said Scamp.

"Gick," chocked Apaplo surprised at his words.

"Wow nice speech bro," said Annie.

"Heh hey I only tell the truth, have a problem with it tuff," said Scamp.

"This kid of yours has no shortages of surprises," said Abbe.

"Your telling me," said Tramp arms crossed.

"(This child...his words, there as sharp as his power...its like he's a warrior in heart and mind...wait...he...he has...) say child...how long have you had that tail," asked Apaplo as he noticed Scamps monkey tail wagging behind him.

"Huh, oh this thing, man everytime I cut it off it grows back at the most random times," said Scamp.

"I...I knew it...your high power...you must be a Saiyan, that tails concret proof," said Apaplo.

"Well that would make sence, Scamp is adopted and he folks never showed up, being a alien would clear up alot," said Dani.

"So what does that change exactly," asked Scamp.

"Nothing but it does clear up somethings," said Annie.

"Well glad that did that, now if you pardon me," said Scamp going to cut off his tail.

"W...Wait a, What are you doing," asked Apaplo bafiled at what Scamp attempted to do just then.

"Cutting this thing off, its nothing but a weakness," said Scamp.

"Doesnt that hurt though," asked Mufasa holding his own tail thinking of someone cutting it off and the pain.

"Oh extremly, but no pain no gain plus I'm growing numb to it," said Scamp.

"DONT YOU FOOL, A SAIYANS TAIL IS HIS ULTAMATE WEAPON," said Apaplo.

"Huh," asked most everyone there.

"A Saiyan with his tail has a unique ability we'd call the Beast Mode, think of it like a werewolf, when a Saiyan sees a full moon, that Saiyan will transform into a Gaint Ape with power 10 times what the Saiyan has," said Caremlita.

"WHAT SERIOUSLY. MAN WHAT A POWER UP, but if they can only transform during a full moon, how do they use it battle," asked Scamp.

"Easy, thanks to Timati actually, she managed to make a energy sphere to burst and mix replicating a full moon, rarther handy I must say," said Apaplo.

"Right the Moon Ball ability," said Carmelita.

"Wow and I thought you were something when I first met you," said Sly.

"Heh well then ALLOW ME TO DEMONSTRATE THE TRUE POWER'S OF A SAIYAN," said Apaple charging a white ki ball in his hand.

"GA WHAT NO," panicked Carmelita relizzing his plan.

"HAAA BURST AND MIX," shouted Apaple throwing the ki ball into the air and it exploded into a moon like object.

"W...What the...," said Annie as they see the moon like sphere.

"Ga...GAAA..AAA...," strained Scamp as his body was beging to bulg with him struggling to stop it with him falling to his knees and hands.

"Scamp," paniced Ben and Scamps family rushing to him.

"Um...we got bigger problems," said Abbe as he and some of the others begin backing away to run for the hills. They look up to gasp to see Apaplo had turned into a gaint ape laughing hardy.

"HA HA HA HA, IF YOU THINK THIS IS SOMETHING, JUST WAIT TILL I START SMASHING YOU INTO PANCAKES," shouted Apaplo.

"Gaaa..naaa...gaaa," strained Scamp struggling not to transform.

"Hm struggling to embrace the change, cant blame you, I recalled when I first transformed, it was not easy at all, now then with him occupided, the rest of you, CAN JUST DIE," shouted Apaplo charging a blue energy beam in his mouth.

"GET MOVING NOW," panicked Carmelita as they started racing away. Apaplo fired the ki blast completly destroying both the the Cooper house and the Brown house as he moved the blast towards the others running making them fly through the air and crash into the ground.

"Ga...this isnt going to end well," said Abbe as the Saiyan Monkey laughed heavley blasting away at nearby buildings.

"Dad...Dad...," panicked Simba looking for his dad. Mufasa crawled out of the rubble coughing looking for his son. He then noticed Apaplo stomping to Simba with a foot raised.

"SIMBA WATCH OUT," panicked Mufasa dashing to his son and shoving him out of the way just before the foot smashed onto Mufasa. Simbra crashed into Dani landing in a hill of dirt.

"Cough Cough, you two okay," asked Sly as he helped them up.

"D...Dad," stammered Simba seeing his dad after Apaplo removing his foot.

"Ha ha ha, eew, I stepped on a over sized bug, heh heh heh ha ha ha ha ha now who shall I kill next," chuckled Apaplo. Then from out of no where another great ape fist rammed into sending Apaplo flying into the air crashing into a few cars and some street signs skidding across the ground. Apaplo slowly got up to see Scamp in his great ape form roaring like a animal.

"S...S-S-SCAMP," paniced Annie.

"GRRAAAAAAAAAA," roared Scamp as he charged Apaplo slamming his fists into the Apaplos chest and face knocking him back a good deal crashing through 5 houses.

"Gaaa...Nnaaa...Gyi...(What stregnth...I forgot about that runts tail, I should have let him cut it off, then maybe he wouldnt be such a problem, no matter perhapes I can turn his instincts against him and his allies)," strained Apaplo chuckling at the last throught as he got up. Scamp then grabbed Apaplos jaw and hurled him into the air smashing him into the ground. He began punching his face repeatedly showing no mercy to the Saiyan invader. Apaplo then wrapped his tail around Scamps neck pulling him back. As he readys to punch Scamp he catchs the punch and pulls him in to head butt Apaplo making him crash into a two story white house and some crash and outdoor furnishings. As hes tries to get back up Scamp kicks him in his stomach sending him to the floor again and hard.

"Ga...thi...this is just maddness," said Sly. Scamp roared as he then charged a ki beam in his mouth with a high concentration of power.

"O..OH NO WE'VE GOT TO SNAP SCAMP OUT OF IT, THAT BLAST COULD LEVEL MOST OF THE CITY AT THE MINIMUM," paniced Abbe.

"SCAMP SNAP OUT OF IT, PLEASE, SCAMP," paniced Annie as most of the others shouted to Scamp to calm down.

"GRR SHUT UP YOU STUPID BRATS," shouted Apaplo as he got up enough to fire a purple ki beam from his mouth shooting towards the group.

"OH SHOOT, KAMEHAME...," said Ben charging up a Kamehameha. Then he was cut off as Scamp dashed infront of the beam and caught it struggling with it some before he hurled it into the air. "Ah...S...Scamp," asked Annie.

"Grrr...heh sorry for the wait," grumbled Scamp in his great ape voice looking back to them.

"Ha ha Scamp," cheered the sisters.

"Geez kid dont scare us like that," said Timon.

"WHAT...IMPOSSIBLE, HOW CAN YOU CONTROL IT SO FAST, IT TAKES YOUNGLINGS MONTHS BEFORE THEY CAN EVEN BEGIN TO CONTROL THE GREAT APE FORM," Demanded Apaplo.

"Cause I have a reason too, to protect my friends and family which drives me more than anything, now Apaplo, you say Saiyans have ten times more power as Great Apes, lets see...JUST HOW STRONG I AM," roared Scamp powering up.

"GA...GRR DIE," roared Apaplo shooting ki beams at Scamp who charged in deflecting them easily. He then jumped into the air kicking Apaplos chin knocking him back onto the floor. Scamp grabbed his face and picked him up ramming his fist into his gut and then several more fast punches doing some heavy damage, enough that you could hear bones break. After several more punches Apaplo had broken legs, ribs, and hands with broken jaws.

"Gaaa...d...darn it...regardless...even if you beat me...the rest of the eleits will handle you...and there far more powerful than I am, no amount of training will change that," roared Apaplo.

"Then we'll be ready for them, until then, get off my planet," growled Scamp.

"GRR AND ADMIT DEFEAT AT THE HANDS OF A BRAT, NEVER HAAAAA," roared Apaplo charging with a purple ki fist charged up.

"GRR YOU FOOL, HRRRAAAUGH GREAT DRAGON FIST," roared Scamp charging Apaplo with his own golden ki fist. The fists clashed blasting most everything off the floor and some distance back. Then Scamps fist smashed Apaplos fist and rammed itself into Apaplos chest making him spit in pain. Then Scamp uppercuted Apaplo into the air shooting a ki laced dragon energy through the air causing Apaplo to crash into his own ki ball and exploded completly vaporizing himself. Scamp then felt dizzy and fell to the floor shrinking.

"Whats happening to Scamp," asked Ben.

"The balls gone so he's reverting back to normal, better give him some clothes, trust me," said Carmelita.

"On it," said Annie as she grabbed some clothes and rushed to Scamp.

"What the heck happened," asked Angel walking in seeing the carnage.

"Long story toots...I dont get it at all myself," said Timon scratching his head.

"Uggh my head," moaned Scamp as he sat up rubbing his head back to normal.

"Hey bro, you okay," asked Annie walking to him with clothes.

"Oh hey...yeah just give me a minute...YIPPES...and some clothes," said Scamp relizing he was nude balling up blushing in embarrisment as he balled up trying to cover himself.

"Here," said Annie handing him the clothes. Scamp grabbed them and changed into a blue t shirt, black work our pants with brown boxers.

"Ah much better, thanks sis...Oh man MUFASA," panicked Scamp remembering Mufasa. They ran over to the injured king to see him barley hanging on to life.

"Cough...Ga...S...Simba...a...are you," strained Mufasa looking to his son who was infront of him.

"I'm okay dad," cried Simba.

"Heh heh good...at least I can pass...with certainty your okay," coughed Mufasa.

"Mufasa, no your not gonna die, if I hurry I can get you go a hospital," said Scamp going to pick him up but Mufasa gripped his hand pushing the other away. "No...you wont make it...cough hack...my one regret...is not being able to dely...the events...to come...id you want to do something for me...promise me...that you will train my son...to reclaim the pridelands...to defend it against this Saiyan invasion...," said Mufasa bleeding bad from his face and body gripping Scamps hand with all the reamining stregnth he had.

"I promise," said Scamp after a long pause.

"T...Thank you...you truly are a hero...son...be strong...and never forget...I will always...be with you," cried Mufasa as he holds his sons face with his hand after it falls to his chest brushing his fur on his check before his live slowly faded.

"D...Dad," cried Simba as he his father layed there dead holding his hand. He kept crying repeating dad over and over again trying to get him to wake up. Everyone stood in silence to pay respects to the fallen king as Scamp closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry...hes gone," said Scamp.

"No...No..No NO," cried Simba as Dani hugged him to comfert him.

"T...This is all my fault...If I had just gone back," cried Carmelita.

"You didnt do anything wrong...theres only one thing we can do, we train for the fight to come, so that Mufasa's death will not be in vain," said Scamp.

"Look obviously something bigs going down and I know where to find Loxy so she can help with training gear," said Angel putting a hand on Simbas shoulder trying to comfert him before talking.

"Oh cool thanks Angel, alright we better get moving," said Scamp as he strapped his sword back on. As they walk off in the distance we see Superman overlooking the carnage with great intrest.

"Did you get all of that," asked Superman on his com.

"Every word of it, sounds like that Saiyan guys bringing a war to Earth," said a female on the other line.

"Heres my question, just how strong are these saiyans, and can we even beat them," asked another male voice.

"Theres a way to find out, we bring them to the Watch Tower, test there stregnth and see what they know, there obviously going to defend earth, lets see if we cant work together on this," said Superman.

"That one kid seems to be rather fond of your work and is the strongest amoung them, follow him and try to get him to spar with you out in the mountains, that way we'll see how he compairs to you and how much trouble these Saiyans will be," said Batman.

"Better get the young bloods on board too, were gonna need every hand we got on this," said Superman as he looked off to the distance into space.

Scamp: Hey its me Scamp, this is no time for games, we've got invading Saiyans coming in and were gonna need a lot of gear, lets hope Loxy can help us out, next time on Dragon Ball Cosmic Clash: The Leauges Initation, The Countdown Begins, we dont have time to waist, I'm gonna go all out right from the start.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Ball Cosmic Clash

I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to there respected creators, I will make a list of all custom characters put on this story, if anybody wishes to send some character ideas, please post them in the review section and I'll do my best to place that character in my storys, enjoy

Tri-War Arch

Last time on Dragon Ball Cosmic Clash, after Scamp rescues Simba from his dark captors, Apaplo a Saiyan warrior attacked the Coopers in a attempt to kidnap Carmelita and Ben, upon his defeat and Scamps arrival he fortells the heroes of the Saiyan invasion army coming to earth in one year, upon his death during his great ape fight with Scamp, the heroes begin gathering neccesitys to prepare for this attack...

Chapter 2 The Leauges Initiantion

The Countdown Begins

A couple of hours later, we see Scamp had changed into his clothing given to him by Panda King with a black tail weight on holding onto Angel and Ben as they fly through the air, past clouds with the sun setting behind them as they fly over bussniues towers over New York.

"Whoa everyone looks like ants down there," said Angel looking down to the city.

"I know, so Angel where is Loxy at again," asked Ben.

"Hmm lets see, Fazbear entertainment should be around here somewhere," said Angel looking around while hanging on to Scamps neck like Ben was.

"Lets just hope Loxy can help, I rather not waste time," said Scamp looking around.

"This Saiyan things gotten you pretty serious," said Angel looking at Scamp .

"Well it has alot of serious, one Saiyan alone leveled part of our neighborhood, and he wasnt all that strong, imagin what these others can do at once, the sooner we train the better," said Ben looking around as well. Angel slipped a little bit grabbing Scamps tail by mistake yanking it hard making him panic.

"OW OW OW OW OW TAIL TAIL TAIL," paniced Scamp as he fell down to the floor with the others screaming as they fell as well.

"ANGEL WHAT DID YOU DO," screamed Ben as she started strangling Angel both were in a anime panic.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY," panicked Angel as she was being strangled. Just as they were about to hit the ground Scamps eyes flashed a from a crimson red color to a sandy gold. Then in a instant Scamp grabbed Ben and Angel and flew forward blasting past people making them lose there papers, blowing skirts up and food into peoples face. After a bit Scamp then flew into the air wrapping his tail around his waist and placing both his friends on his back.

"Okay were cool, so please dont tug on my tail again," said Scamp sighing in releif.

"Heh heh heh sorry," asked Angel chackling some nervously

"Geez you gotta do something about that tail," said Ben as he then noticed a 8 story bussniues complex with the fazbear entertaiment in bold wording labled on the building.

"Hey, is that it," said Ben pointing to it.

"Yeah thats it," said Angel.

"Okay here we go," said Scamp as he flew down towards the building landing infront of the glass door. They went inside to see it buzzing with people going left and right trying to get things done, trying to answer calls and fill out papers, it was like the stock market had crashed and they were trying to fix it before nightfall.

"Wow, it sure is busy around here," said Scamp as they walked through looking around. Soon thought Scamp bumbed into someone making him wobble back some.

"Ouch, Sorry," said Scamp.

"Hm oh no worries kid...you looking for someone," asked a purple bunny man wearing a black wife beater shirt, black dress pants, no shoes, and had shaggy hair matching his fur. Scamp tripped up a bit as he looked just like Tex only with purple hair and his ear was intact, infact Scamp noticed there energies werent all that different.

"Um were looking for Loxy Cove, a Blond Fox girl, shes our friend and we really need to talk to her," said Angel moving infront of Scamp.

"Loxy, oh yeah she mentioned you three at one point, come on I'm heading up to where she's gonna be, names Bonnie by the way," said Bonnie as he got a evelvator and the 4 entered.

"Bonnie," asked Ben trying not to laugh.

"Yeah yeah I know, I get that alot, say have I seen you two before," asked Bonnie as the elevator closed and it went up.

"Well we did save Loxys folks from these slavers though you maybe thinking of the Poke island mess," said Ben.

"Oh right, thats where I heard you two from, man you two are famous," said Bonnie snapping his fingers recalling the news.

"Heh hard to beleive it huh, a Hybrid being famous," said Ben chuckling a bit rubbing the back of his head basfull like.

"Man you kidding, there isnt a debat on tv that doesnt involve you, now hybrids are starting to get some protection now, I know a lot of people who owe you there lives," said Bonnie.

"See Ben when you go out there you can make a difference," said Scamp ruffing up Bens hair.

"Heh yeah(Man this is nuts, a few months ago, Hyrbids were as disposable as napkins, now since the island attack, things have been changing...this is great not just for me, but for so many others...) thought Ben thinking back to the bullies and the events leading up to now. Then on the 7th floor the elevator stopped and opened.

"Here we are," said Bonnie as they entered a large room with a bunch of smaller rooms all around, those rooms had offices labled head of a certain department like financing, programing, desgin etc. the floor was carpeted with a normal blue carpet and the furnishings were typical to that of a office, a few plants, some water coolers, some desks with electronics on it. They follow Bonnie to this large office labled, Meeting Room slash Bosses Office. They enter to see Foxwell in a black bussniues suit and Chica wearing a white dress with a brown coat on one side of the table with a empty seat next to them with a white fox girl with pink make up wearing a pink bussniues dress and a brown bear, with lighter fur, a bit fluffy and wearing a dark brown suit, on the other side theres a younger thinner chicken girl wearing a black and pink bussniues dress, some make up like the vixen and had longer hair than the Chica, finally standing up we see a brown bear with a decent build wearing a black bussniues/ entertainer suit, with a small black top hat on his head as he went over stocks which were fair going from 1980 to now.

"Hm oh there you are Bonnie your late, we need to discuss this upset in our profits and...whats with the kids you doing a babysitting gig on the side now," asked the bear.

"No Mr Fazbear, there just here to see Loxy," said Bonnie.

"Say I know those two, there the ones who saved our hides from that fort disaster," said Chica.

"Ha ha yeah glad to see you two," said Foxwell shaking Ben and Scamps hands talking in his salor accent.

"Nice to meet you again," said Ben.

"Wait...you mean the kids who rescued you all are also the same kids who fought in that Poke Island Mess," asked the white fox.

"One and the same, anywho um we really need to talk to Loxy," said Angel clapping her hands together.

"Oh sure follow me, she's in mi office," said Foxwell taking the kids.

"Hold up before we do anything else I got something to ask," asked Scamp.

"Shoot," asked Mr Fazbear drinking his coffee.

"Do any of you know a Merc named Tex Springtrap," asked Scamp making them all do a anime faint onto the floor with Fazbear spitting his coffee coughing after words.

"How the hell do you know him," asked Chica freaking out.

"I fought him on a navel ship shipping slaves," said Scamp.

"Ga Tex...yeah we know him, question is how did you realize there was a connection," asked the bigger bear.

"You all have this dark energy that is just like his," said Scamp.

"Dark energy is that a Saiyan thing," whispered Angel to Ben.

"Kind of," said Ben.

"Its complicated, I have to say surviving against Tex is something, he's a skilled swordsman," said Chica.

"Yeah he is, one of the reasons I'm starting to use a sword is to challange him, cant resist a fight heh heh," chuckled Scamp as he whipped out his sword spinning it a bit before stopping adding a bit of ki to let it shine wowing some of them.

"...Show off," said Ben a bit irritated as Angel chuckles a bit at Bens irritated face.

"Your gonna have your work cut out for ya kid, come on lets get Loxy," said Foxwell as Scamp seathes his sword and they follow them. They walk a bit towards a office where Loxy is at tinkering with some equipment for a helecopter adding a camera and hook on it to grab things. She then flicked her wrist some and purple thorn vines appeared out of her hand and forarm and started entering the machine twisting all the parts in and even modding a few. Once its done the vines vanish and she smiles. Then the door opens making her drop the helecopter which Ben catches.

"Got it," said Ben standing up holding the helecopter.

"Oh thanks, BEN, SCAMP ITS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU TOO AGAIN," said Loxy hugging Ben frist before hugging Scamp.

"Good to see ya too, listin we need your help, remember the gravity machines you gave us with those capsiles," asked Scamp.

"Of course how did they work," asked Loxy.

"Perfectly, it really helped us out, we were just wondering if we can talk to those enegneries to see if we can maybe ehance the training stuff, theres gonna be some bad guys coming in a year and we gotta prepare for anything," said Ben.

"Oh I can make the modifications, I'm pretty tech savy," chuckled Loxy sticking her tounge out a bit trying to be cute.

"Really great, well try to find some way to pay you for this," said Ben.

"Oh no worries, you guys doing the super hero stuff is thanks enough for my work," said Loxy taking the capsle case from Ben who handed it to her and smile.

"Heh heh thanks Loxy," said Scamp before he senced something.

"Whats up," asked Angel noticing Scamps face turn shock. He turned to the mirror to see Superman floating above the building looking right at him.

"Whoa is that," said Ben noticing Superman himself as did the others.

"Yeah," said Scamp excited as he bolted to the stairs to the roof with the other kids following. The 4 raced outside Scamp beating them all with Ben following behind Angel and Loxy next to him. Superman floated to where he was on the same level as the 4 young children were.

"Hello again, sorry for following but I need to talk to ya," said Superman.

"Yo...you want to talk to me, oh wow wow okay this this is awesome," said Scamp freaking out getting hyped.

"Whoa whoa calm down buddy," said Ben trying to calm his friend down by patting his back and such.

"Sorry, phewww sorry," said Scamp after calming down.

"Happens more than you think, you took off from the ship in such a hurry I never really got your name," said Superman.

"Scamp Brown," said Scamp.

"And am I guessing you kids are with him," asked Superman.

"Yeah I'm Ben Cooper, his sparring partner and I guess you can say student," said Ben.

"Angel, I'm new to this so I dont really have a postion," said Angel.

"Loxy Cove, I made the training gear for them like so," said Loxy.

"Wow kids these days...any how Scamp, I saw your fight with that Saiyan Ape earlier," said Superman.

"Ape," asked Loxy.

"Long story," said Scamp.

"Heres the short of it, from what he said, its very likly this Saiyan has friends and there coming her to earth, and I dont think they intend to play nice if you cacth my meaning," said Superman.

"Your right, they intend to drag this thousand year war they've been in with these other two races to earth," said Ben.

"Wait alien invaders," asked Loxy very much intrested.

"Yeah he's got the ship and everything its back at what use to be our homes," said Scamp.

"Oooh me likey," said Loxy with her hands getting giggy like she was.

"I can tell," said Ben.

"Look heres the long and short of it, the Justice leauge has no idea what these Saiyans are like and as it stands, war is coming, we'd like to offer you something we normally wouldnt offer to any young new hero, a chance to join the leauge, to unite Earths mightesty in preparation for this event, your families will be taken care of and provided thats a promise," said Superman.

"WHOA ARE YOU SERIOUS, THAT WOULD BE AWESOME," said Scamp hyped.

"Not so fast, first theres a bit of initation test first," said a voice. They looked to see a Black labrador Hal Jordan Green Lantern landing next to Superman.

"Good timing Hal, ordinarly you'd have to prove your heroism and commitment to helping those who cant protect themselves which you've done on the island and battleship, so call this a test of might, and I'm your task, if you can do enough damage to me it'll prove you can hold your own against the best of us," said Superman.

"I get to fight Superman, ALL RIGHT NOW I'M GAME, should we take this away from here first," asked Scamp.

"Heh one step ahead of you, I'll take the kids to the watch tower to watch the fight," said Hal.

"This is getting better and better," said Ben hyped. They soon vanished in a flash of light leaving only Scamp and Superman teleporting to the mountain range.

"Whoa how did," asked Scamp.

"Relax this is a remote area, most you'll do is harm some wayward animals, ready," said Superman.

"Right...Phew...RRRAAAAAAAAUUGH RAUGH," roared Scamp as a bright white battle aura wrapped around Scamp as he powered up unleashing his full power on the spot. Meanwhile in the justice tower, we see everyone looking at the monitor as Scamp rose his power level.

"So whats the deal with this kid, how is it a pair of kids fought a army of mutated monsters and then some," asked a wolf Flash eating popcron after getting some for the kids and Hal.

"From the intel we have so far provided by these kids and from Superman, these Saiyans are a race of warriors, breeded for warfare, there potental is far higher than any warrior we've known," said a black lab wonder woman.

"The kid might give Superman a run for his money," said a Hawk Hawkgirl.

"Might being the key word, everything is set, his energy reading is remarkable putting off enough power to level citys with ease," said Manhunter.

"Were all set, begin," said Batman to Superman. Superman began floating in the air as Scamp entered a the turtle stance. He then dashed to Superman who dashed to him both drawing a right hook back and slammed it into one anothers creating blast of energy blowing back the ground leaving a crater below where they had collided. Superman then hurled a left hook to Scamp who dodged it last second to spin a bit ramming his left foot up and slamming into Supermans head making him spin before he regained himself as Scamp rammed a left hook into Supermans gut making him spit in pain from surprise.

"Ooof cough...," coughed Superman caught of guard.

"Whoa he is good, Krypto better step up his game," said Hal. Krypto regained himself before ramming a right jab into Scamps stomach making him spit in pain from the blow launching him into the air some before he recovered.

"Gaa..heh heh now things are getting intresting," said Scamp smirking as he held his stomac a bit before he dashed to Krypto as he did the same and the two entered a clash of fists spinning around the air. This went on for a bit until Scamp blocked 4 punches from Krypto before he deflected on shoving it aside for him to spin ramming his knee into his gut making him crouch in surprise. Scamp took this oppertunity to slam a few hook punches into his face before he then spun a bit using his legs to grab Kryptos neck spinning around enough to throw Krytpo a good ways before he recovered mid air turning to Scamp who blasted a ki ball into his chest launching him back further into a massive boulder. Scamp landed in his fighter stance waiting for Krypto to make his move. Then the ground began to shake before Scamp soon realized Krypto took a massive chunk of the ground and lifted it up into the air. He then hurled it at Scamp who smirked confidently.

"Hmp Haaaa HAAAAA," shouted Scamp as he fired a white ki beam into the boulder blowing it up with ease. He then dashed to Krypto dodging his heat vision beams as they came at him nearly scorching his clothes. Krypto then landed a hard left hook into Scamps jaw before smashing several more punches into Scamp before lanching a uppercut sending Scamp soaring into the air at blazing speeds. Krypto then flew to him ramming Scamps gut making him spit blood sending him soaring back to the ground.

"Ooh man he's taking a beating, is he even consious," asked Hawkgirl.

"He appears to be, something isnt right, he obviouly can do more than this, but why is he restraining," asked Batman checking the numbers.

"Maybe he was caught off guard," said Flash chomping on some popcorn.

"No that isnt it," said Ben looking at the fight. His eyes widdened with surprise before chuckling.

"Of course, now it makes sence," said Ben chucling.

"Hm wanna fill us in," asked Wonder woman turning to Ben who was behind her.

"Na you'll see for yourself," said Ben as Batman looked at the screen in surprise.

"So thats what he's doing," said Batman figuring it out. Scamp took several launching punches from Krypto which sent him miles across the land. Scamp strained in pain from the blows before noticing there location which was a lifeless desert which made him smirk. He stopped mid air dodging Krypto's next punch allowing him to elbow Krypto's face knocking him back some with a bloody nose.

"Gaa nice shot," said Krypto surprised wipping his blood off of his face.

"Heh theres gonna be more soon, now that the feild of Battle has changed," said Scamp.

"Feild...what the...when did we get to the desert," asked Krypto looking round at the desert land stretching for miles.

"Heh heh I brought us here, I wasnt about to risk any life for this fight, this way you and I can fight without so much worry about any living being in the area," said Scamp chuckling. Krypto was surprised as were the others by Scamps plan and it worked.

"And now, lets kick it up, POWER CORE, SPARKING SOUL," roared Scamp his Lighting aura appeared and his power incressed.

"What now...his powers incressed to almost double what it was before," asked Wonder woman typing on the control panel reading Scamps energy levels which rose up higher.

"Heh this is gonna get very promising," said Ben as he ate a hand full of popcorn. Scamp smirked before drawing his hand forward palm facing Krypto charging a static blue ki ball. He fired it which promted Krypto to dodge it. Then it stopped suddenly and speed back nailing Krypto in the back of the head sending a shock of electricty through his body making him yelp in pain. Scamp then laced his fists and feet with electric ki as he dashed to Krypto.

"TAKE THIS, STATIC BLITZ," shouted Scamp as he rammed his left fist into Krypto making him grunt in pain as more electricty surged through his body before Scamp flipped forwards kicking Kyptos head launcihng him towards the ground, Scamp dashed down below to the ground and just as Kryto was about to crash into him he rammed his other leg into Kryptos back making him yelp from the double doez of electricty sent through his body. Then Scamp bright his final electirc right fist back and as Krypto fell to the floor he rammed it into the Kryptoinan with all his might sending him flying through the desert through several sand hills before he crashed into the ground covered in sand.

"Ow, that looked like it hurt," said Flash.

"Ga...it felt like I was hit by lighitng bolts from the inside and out," said Krytpo getting up shaking himself off.

"Geez, he's even tuffer than I thought, Guess I better amp up, Power Core, THUNDER BLOOD," roared Scamp as he powered up transforming into his second form of power blasting sand away from him and electrifying the air.

"Another incress, heads up Sups, he's coming even stronger now," said Flash. Krypto looked to where Scamp was to see him in his battle stance smirking.

"Haaaa Distructo Disc," shouted Scamp hurling the disk to Krypto. He smirked as he easily dodged it before he soon noticed the disk chasing him making him speed up in dodging the disk before flying to the air.

"You've gotta be kidding me," said Krypto before he then fired a heat vision blast destroying the disc like glass allowing him to stop. Scamp then appeared from behind him and slammed his left foot into Kryptos back making him groan in pain before he slammed his right fist into Kryptos face launching him back to the ground. Scamp floated in the air phanting a bit before smiling.

"Your remarkably strong, far stronger than I am, but it looks like my skills surprass yours," said Scamp landing infront of Krypto who got up smirking as he brushed off more sand.

"These readings are something, we just need to find a way to study him as a great ape, just to cover all our bases," said Manhunter.

"I still have much more stregnth than this, and I witnessed your Great Ape form before, go ahead and transform into it," said Krypto.

"Hm well the thing is I cant, there has to be a full moon in order for me to actually do it," said Scamp.

"What like werewolfs," asked Krypto.

"Pretty much, but from what I saw, Saiyans found a way to create there own moon from a ki blast," said Scamp.

"If thats the case, then were done here for now," said Krypto turning away.

"Wait, if were wraping this up, then let me use my final power up and see how much I match against you," said Scamp. Krypto stopped in his tracks looking to Scamp before nooding.

"Alright first and for most," said Scamp as he removed his boots letting them drop to the floor sink into the sand surprising Superman.

"Scamp, may I examine your boot for a minute," asked Superman walking up to Scamp as he removed the other boot.

"Oh sure thing," said Scamp as he rubbed his feet a bit. Superman picked up the boots surprised at how heavy they were comapaired to other boots.

"W...What the heck...these boots weigh a lot more than I expected," said Superman surprised as he lifted the boot.

"Heh heh yeah I had some of my clothes weighted after getting home," said Scamp as he removed his wrist guards, and t shirt one at a time letting them drop to the sand like his tail sleeve and put his hoodie back on jumping a bit adjusting to the light.

"Weighted...just how much did they weight," asked Superman putting the boots down.

"Oh about 25 pounds per item," said Scamp stretching his shoulders.

"25 pounds, thats 150 pounds you had on while we were fighitng," asked Superman surprised.

"Yep and now to go all out haaaaa, HRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH," roared Scamp as he rose his power level to his max countinuly roaring as he kept raising his power blasting sand into the sky and all around Krypto making him cover his eyes having to use his xray vision through his hand to see Scamp powering up while the sky darkened and thunder and lighitng cracked in the sky from clouds pulling together.

"Geez this kid doesnt let up," said Hal.

"Nope he doesnt," said Ben chuckling.

"This power, its causing the weather patterns to change drasticaly, just what power is this," asked Manhunter checking the weather readings on a sepreate screen

"The Power of Lighting itself," chuckled Ben as everyone trained there eyes to Scamp as he roared unleashing his power.

"HAAAAAAA POWER CORE, LIGHTING DRAGON," roared Scamp as he entered his red and blue lighting dragon form. Everyone was speechless as Scamps power level kept rising higher and higher with each passing second with lighting booming all around the Saiyan child. He then entered the kamehameha firing postion right on the spot.

"(I dont have a lot of time, I havent full stablized this form yet, lets do this with one final attack) SUPER KAMEHAMEHA," shouted Scamp entering the blast charging postion.

"SUPERMAN HE'S FOCUSING ALL HIS POWER INTO THIS SHOT, BE READY," shouted Batman on the com after being surprised of the readings.

"Gi better not mess around," said Krypto as he began charging his heat vision as he dashed back getting some distance for him to charge better.

"KA...ME...HA...ME..." shouted Scamp focusing all his ki into the blast which charged blue and red. Then lighting from above began crashing right on Scamp actually morphing into his kamehameha making it spark even more intensly.

"Thats new," said Ben surprised.

"HAAA," shouted Scamp firing the lighting enhanced Kamehameha as Krypto fired his heat vision in at a higher power than he normally would have. They soon clashed forming a beam struggle and a tight one at that the power lighintg up the sky and then some.

"Whoa check that out you can see if from here," said Angel looking to earth to see the blue and red light shinning like a star from egypt.

"HRRAAAAAAUGH," roared Scamp as he kept pushing more and more power into his blast.

"GGGRAAAAAAA," roared Krypto as he pushed more power himself. More lighting began crashing into Scamp seemingly flow into his aura giving him more power with each bolt hitting him as he pushed that power into his kamehameha. At one point Scamp was cloacked in the blue light as Superman was clocked in the red light as they put more power into there blasts. The blasts started shaking sparking unstable like as if something wasnt right.

"Um is that normal," asked Loxy.

"No that cant be good," said Ben. This resumed until after a bit the kamehameha with no warning just zoomed in between the heat vision blast unexpectly freaking Scamp and Krypto out. Scamp managed to raise his arms in defence to block the heat vision blast as Krypto had no time to block the attack and took it head on causing a large explosion which.

"WHAT THE HECK, That wasnt suppose to happen," paniced Ben as they dropped there popcorn.

"Pull them in now," said Manhunter. Batman pressed numorous buttons on the consule and soon enough in a blue light both Krypto and Scamp landed onto the floor of the justice hall, both there clothes torn up and smoking from the fight, Scamps clothes actually on fire on the pants and jacket and both covered in bruises and cuts to a large degree.

"Cough cough, didnt see that coming," coughed Krypto as Scamp wheezed for air panting. Flash got the fire extingisher and put the fires out as Ben and Loxy checked on Scamp with manhunter as Batman and Wonder Woman checked on Superman.

"You alright," asked Batman.

"Cough, I'll be fine...that blast...I had no time to block it, what the heck happened," asked Krypto looking to his allies.

"Your heat vision isnt as strong as your brute stregnth is, but even so the boys attack was enhanced by lighting and thunder, it actually put your heat vision and his blast on a even battle ground until the blasts compressed with Scamps going right between your heat vision," said Manhunter. They soon noticed Scamp laughing a bit as if he was happy while moaning in pain.

"So...for a moment, our moves were equal, I matched up against Superman ha ha ha," chuckled Scamp happy.

"Looks like it, Scamp was superior in skill while Superman had the advantage of Stregnth, but in terms of power output in blasts, you two are dead equal, this might factor in on these Saiyans, being race warriors there combat might be on a similer plain," said Batman going over the math surprised.

"Lets get him to the medic bay," said Angel as she helped him up.

"I got this," said Flash taking Scamp and zooming off.

"In the meantime, I think we should keep our end of the bargin, Bats," said Superman looking to Batman.

"So this means he's one of us," asked Batman.

"He proved he could pull his own and did you already forget, he forced the fight from a envirment that had only animals into a lifeless desert, he cares about life, even ifs a small animal, not many high powered beings hold life preasoius like him," said Wonder woman.

"Plus the kid could be a big help to have on our side I mean he went toe to toe with superman and it ended in a draw when does that happen," said Hal.

"So were agreed, Scamp Brown is offically a member of the justice leauge," said Superman. A few hours later Scamp was in the medic bay wrapped up in band aids as he talked to the others on a video cam.

"Your a what now," asked Tramp over the com.

"You heard right, I'm a member of the Justice leauge, this like a dream come true," said Scamp smiling toothly.

"Wow thats something congrades bro," said Dani.

"Heh I was thinking once I get out of these band aids and Loxy has those gravity chambers ready we start training right away," said Scamp.

"Sounds like a plan, you've got a lot on your plate now kiddo, training a prince, your friends and possibly training with the justice leauge, I'm so proud," said Lady.

"Heh heh thanks mom, well I better log off, I'm pretty tired Flash just spent 30 minutes about coming up with a Super Hero name for me," said Scamp yawning.

"Oh how did it go," asked Dani intrested.

"Not good, the best he came up with Great Saiyaman, and theres no way in this life or the next I am ever let anyone call me that," said Scamp a bit irritated.

Yikes, well alright Whirlwind take care, lova ya," said Tramp.

"Bye Scamp," said his sisters and mom as they waved.

"Bye guys," said Scamp turning the moniter off and yawning as he fell asleep. Meanwhile in another room we see Ben in his bed clothes talking on the monitor with Annie.

"You want me to what," asked Ben.

"I want you to show me what Scamps showing you, I wanna train too," said Annie.

"Why dont you ask Scamp when he recovers," asked Ben.

"I wanna surprise him, he's always been there for me when I need him, I wanna return the favor, you see how he is," said Annie.

"Yeah I get it, so what you want me to sneak to earth to show you what to do," asked Ben.

"No, but send me the gravity chamber stuff and guide me in what to do," said Annie.

"Hmm alright I dont see why not," said Ben.

"Yay, thanks Ben, I owe you big time," said Annie. The next morning, we see Loxy in one of the larger rooms of the Justice tower modding the gravity machine with her vine abilties some until it completed. She kept fixing up the machine until it was finished, the actuall machine was like a round capsul space ship around the size of a small house with windows.

"Ha ha alright finished," said Loxy.

"Hey Loxy is the training dome finished," asked Ben walking in wearing the green weight suit.

"Yeah just finished," said Loxy whipping her brow off.

"Right, okay we got one year before these Saiyans get here, lets make it count, I've already told Ken and Basher about the upcoming battle and they'll get Jax to help and the rest of the Poke Warriors, were gonna focus on getting Mrs Cooper and Simba into shape and go from there," said Scamp wearing a red weight suit this time.

"So how does those suits feel," asked Sly in the blue weight suit as Simba in a gold suit and Carmelita brown suit struggle to move.

"Ga these suits weight like a tone," strained Simba struggling to move.

"Yeah, there weighted about 20 pounds on each artical of clothing, were gonna do some drills before we start the gravity chamber," said Scamp.

"20 pounds, then this is 80 pounds in all," gulped Carmilita.

"We dont wanna waist time, so lets begin," said Ben. Later that day on earth, Annie was in a dark red weight suit struggling to even do sit ups in the gravity room Ben sent her. She kept at it struggling to move as she did collapising after accomplishing 10 sit ups.

"Ga...ah...haa...naaa..phaaa," strained Annie.

"Hey Annie, hows it going," called Ben from the monitor exausted himself wipping his face down with a two showing he was just in the shower and gotten pants on.

"Gaa...this is way harder than I thought," said Annie panting like a dog.

"Well how much weight do you have on," asked Ben.

"Um like 3-5 pounds per item...and the machines set to 10 g's," said Annie straining to get up.

"What your using the machine already, look its pretty intense as it is but ten times at the get go, thats a bit much," said Ben surprised.

"I...I know...but theres no time to play it slow," strained Annie as she finally got up sweating a storm grinding her teeth as she did.

"Heh your definitly Scamps sis, well lets just work on this for a while then I'll show you how to call on your ki," said Ben.

"Okay...night Ben," said Annie as she strained to even move around doing squats.

P.O.V Annie: Hey Everyone Annie here, its almost 6 months to the attack and things are getting busy around here, but something doesnt feel right, and I better hope the work I've done pays of cause I cant count on my brothers help this time, Next time on Dragon Ball Cosmic Clash, Protect the Hope of the World, Annies Will of Fire, this is it, its my turn now, time to show this punk that I am my brothers sister!


	3. Chapter 3

Last Time on Dragon Ball Cosmic Clash, after encountering a unexpected battle with a Saiyan attacker, Scamp and his friends aquire Loxys assistance in making the needed improvements to there gravity chamber to enhance there training, upon aquiring Loxys aid, Superman appeared proposing a offer Scamp couldnt refuse, a chance to join the justice leauge and fight along side his hero to protect the earth from the Saiyans attack, after completing the tests set forth by the man of steel, Scamp was offically joined with the justice leauge, back on earth Annie convinces Ben to train her in the art of ki and martle arts so that she can aid in the defence of earth...

Dragon Ball Cosmic Clash

Tri War Arch

Chapter 3 Protecting the Hope of the World

Annies Will of Fire

We open up this story to enter a cold winters day in New York City as Christmas was but 2 days away with the streets light up by christmas lights, cars and store lights, snow cloaks the ground as pedestrians walk through the busy streets some yelling at one another for colliding with them on the streets, we go to a classy wood and steel furnished grey penthouse up in Times Square owned by Wayne Corperation, on the penthouse we see Annie looking at her reflection one of the Katana's Scamp had taken from Lex's cargo on that battleship. The blade was pure ebony and it shined the light given from the christmas lights on the snow covered railing of the pent house. She seathed the katana as she looked out to the city light up like thousands of christmas trees at once. Annie wore a red gi like shirt under a black winter/ rain coat with grey detailing with black gi pants with red trunk style boots, she didnt have winter gloves or a hat on as she sighed seeing her breath. She looked up to the sky seeing the stars wondering to herself what Scamp was doing at this moment. Meanwhile in Space at the Watch Tower, we see Scamp in his weight gear blocking punches and kicks from Simba which were fast and hard. After blocking around 30 punches he rammed his left fist into Simbas face and then kicked him to the wall. He then began blocking punches from Sly who snuck up behind him almost landing a sucker punch. Scamp dodged and weaved avoiding 10 kicks, 9 punches, 10 spin kicks and a couple elbow strikes before he uppercutted Slys defence breaking it allowing him to flip kick Sly into the air and crash into the ceiling before falling down hard. Carmelita dashed in ramming a ki fist into Scamp knocking him back some but he skidded to a halt before firing some ki blasts of his own countering some more Carmelita fired at him before he dashed into the smoke as did she. They entered a dbz Rush clash for a bit before Scamp dodged two hook punches from the vixen before he rammed a right elbow onto her face before he spun ramming a right fist into her gut making her hunch over in pain. He then kiaked her a ways into Sly and towards Ben who ducked under them and dashed forward landing 3 punches and a few jab kicks at Scamp before be caught a punch and rammed his own at Ben who snarled after taking it. Both then clashed fists really going at it at fast speeds. Scamp then dodged a spin kick allowing him to use his monkey tail to grab the leg and spin Ben around hurling him to Simba knocking him down. They all got up panting some before Scamp entered his fighter stance again his tail wagging livley behind him.

"Alright this is great, were making great progress," said Scamp pumped.

"I'm surprissed you dont want to learn the Power Core Transformation, its really handy," said Sly to Carmelita.

"I rather get back in condition before pushing my luck, besides I may not fight after this, this is only to picth in for the Saiyans," said Carmelita.

"You sure mom," asked Ben.

"Yeah besides it'll push me hard not having to transform while we train," said Carmelita.

"Speeking of which lets amp it up, POWER CORE SPARKING SOUL," shouted Scamp powering up.

"Heh fine by me, POWER CORE, FLAMMING SOUL," asked Ben powered up into the Fire Form.

"POWER CORE, FLOWING SOUL," shouted Sly powering up himself.

"Right, SUNLIGHT YELLOW OVERDRIVE," shouted Simba powering up in a sunlight aura.

"You know simba, you never explained what that Overdrive power up is," asked Carmelita.

"Its a summoning of hidden life energy, it pulls out all the power of ones heart and power, its more of a body enhancment if anything else, anyone can use it but some have more control of it than others," said Simba.

"(Hmm maybe it wouldnt hurt to learn a few new tricks but later,)" thought Carmelita before entering her fighter stance. Meanwhile back on earth in a finly furnished penthouse, we see Lady cooking some meatballs with a Raven alfred who was preparing some sphaggettie and garlic bread. "Its okay alfried, I can cook you've already done so much to help us out," said Lady.

"Oh please I insite on helping, after all its been far too long since I had a chance to help a whole family," said Alfried.

"Well it sure takes the load off, I wonder what there all doing now," said Tramp on a sofa wearing a red button up longsleeve shirt, some tan dress pants and no shoes.

"Likly preparing everything for this attack, if I know my assosate, I know thats what he's doing on his part," said Alfred.

"I still cant beleive we get this kind of treatmeant, I know Scamps a young prodagy but if you told me he'd get us into a penthouse, I'd laugh myself to death," said Lady stirring the sause with the meatballs.

"Your son's proven himself a trust worthy and loyal ally to the justice leauge, they begun to trust him as well as all of you, dont take that for granet," said Alfried.

"Oh we wont, I'm not gonna be the one who pisses of the Bat," said Tramp getting up.

"A wize policy, ah the noodles are ready," said Alfried as they poured the meatballs and sause in.

"Hey sis you okay," asked Dani wearing a full winter attire but white walking out to her sister with Cottennie wearing a blue winters attire walking outside to Annie.

"I'm fine...just thinking," said Annie looking out to the stars.

"Your wondering what bro's up too, he's likly training with the Coopers and Justice leauge still, relax, he'll come by for christmas," said Cottenne hugging her sis.

"I know, just have this feeling though," said Annie looking off to the distance.

"Well I'm sure what ever it is, its nothing, come on inside, you'll freeze your little tail end off," said Dani as they went inside.

"Heh not likly," said Annie as she charged a small snow white ki ball in her hand and clutched it in her hand. She looked out to the sky some more before noticing a odd ki appear then this noise like bells jingiling in the distance slowly becoming louder. She turned around to see what it was only to be knocked off the roof and carried off by a run away object. She screamed and freaked out anime style before she grabbed onto a red metal railing for her life. She panicked a bit before noticing the object was a sleigh and decorated like christmas. She then noticed the reindeer pulling the slegh lossing control and some were even injured. They soon crashed into a massive pile of snow outside the city flinging Annie into the snow head first. She struggled to get out and when she did she shook her head shaking the snow off. She gasped to see the crashed sleigh and injured reighndeer before her. "

(No way...thi...this is,)" thought Annie. She heard groaning and looked to her left to see stuck in the snow a large man in a red suit stuck in the snow. She helped the big lug out to get a better look at him, he was a big polar bear man with a long white bread going to his stomach, his clothes were covered in snow and scorch marks and he looked tired and dizzy as he fell to his rum.

"S-S-S-S-S-Santa C-C-C-C-C-C-Claus," asked Annie in a state shock.

"Oooh ho, my head...not my best landing," moaned Santa rubbing his head. Annie soon noticed his hat was missing and dug in the snow finding it and putting it on. "Oh thank you Anniebelle," said Santa as he regained his sences.

"Y...You know my name," asked Annie surprised.

"Of course I do, its my job of course...oh ho," moaned Santa in pain.

"What in the world happened," asked Annie.

"Oh some naughty man wearing a rag suit just attacked me from out of the blue, he just attacked the north pole with no warning, I was in the middle of testing the sleight to make sure everything was fine, when he just fired a bomb or something at my sliegh, oh ho he took my sack oh and just days before christmas too," said Santa worried as he got up.

"Its okay Santa, I'm sure you can get back to the north pole and get another one," said Annie.

"I cant, that sack is one of a kind, its enchaneted with magic, its how I carry so many presents in one sack, steal the sack and you steal thousands of christmas presents," said Santa.

"WHAT, THAT PUNK, WHERE IS HE, " snapped Annie mad. Then they noticed something in the air flying away towards the north with a sack in his hand.

"THERES THAT THEIF NOW," snapped Santa as the theif flew north.

"Grr I'm gonna clobber him, but how can we follow him, your reinder are in no condition to fly," asked Annie checking on Dancer and Prancer who were injured.

"I'm not sure, but perhaps the seasons will smile on our way," said Santa. They soon noticed something flying through the sky landing by the snow a bit away from the two.

"Wow the Seasons work fast," said Annie as they snuck over to check it out landing ship to see it was in the shape of a turtle with steel limbs and green shelling with spikes and some cannons. Out of the ship we see a turtle boy with a green shell with spikes on the back, his skin was a tanish yellow like some turtles, he had on a rugged green clothe top, some brown pants, a hankerchif with a clowns smile with fangs, he had a red hair which was braded up to look like a single flame, he had a green mask like coloring and had a red scouter.

"Okay lets see here, come on you piece of junk work," said the turtle boy smaking the scouter some.

"Um hello there," said Annie walking towards the turtle kid making him jump and shoot a fire ball from his mouth making Annie duck and the big man hide behind the snow seeing the fire ball go through it inches from Santas face making him sweat a anime sweat.

"Whoa whoa hold your fire," said Annie.

"GRRR STUPID PEICE OF JUNK, OH ALL THE TIMES, NOW THIS STUPID SHIP GOES KAPOOT...sigh /Checks his soucter/ looks like I ended up landing near locals, as if things were messing up as it is, first my power scouter goes on the fritz, now the life detector on my ship goes nuts, thought it might work if you happen to know of any warriors on this world," said the kid stomping on the ground like a child before stopping.

"Hmm may I ask why," asked Annie.

"Hmp why should I tell you anything," asked the turtle kid.

"Cause I'm a warrior in training myself, and might be benifital for you to know me for I might know other powerful warriors," said Annie intregging the young turtle.

"Hmm point, fair enough, I seek warriors from this world to train under, back home my fathers kingdom and a rival kingdom have been in a standstill for several years for who rules the land, so I thought I'd travel around to gain the stregnth to bring victory to my future kingdom," said the turtle.

"So your a prince huh...hmm how about a deal then, if you help me out with a situation I'm in, I'll not only show you these warriors, but I'll even show you the training program that they use first," said Annie by Bowser jrs side talking sly like.

"Huh why would I do that when I can meet the warrior first to train by them," said the turtle.

"Well think about this, if you meet them already seasoned in the beginer stuff, they will be more eager to train you more seriously," said Annie.

"Oooh you make a good argument, but how do I know your a actualy warrior in training," asked The turtle.

"Easy, a little test of my ablities, 1 on 1," said Annie exciting the turle very much.

"Ha ha now were talking," said the turtle laughing before pulling out a long golden staff with a paint brush end glowing with rainbow changing paint on the end.

"A paint brush, okay thats not what I expected, by the way I dont think I caught your name," said Annie jumping back readying her katana.

"The name is Prince Bowser Ignatious Koopa Jr, why," asked Bowser jr keeping himself ready to fight.

"Well my brother a much more experenced fighter likes to know who he fights to recall those battles to get stronger, I figured since we'll likly become friends I should ask, oh and the names Anniebelle Brown by the way, but my friends and family call me Annie," said Annie drawing out the katana sword.

"Heh heh well tell you what until we offically become friends I'll stick to Anniebelle," said Bowser jr.

"And when we do become friends I'll start calling you Junior deal," said Annie.

"Deal, HERE I GO," said Bowser Jr as he twirled his paint brush and sent a rainbow cutter at Annie making her weave right avoiding the paint slice as it went right through the snow like a butter knife. She dodged three more paint slices, two tap jump style and one matrix style before she dashed forward roaring as she drew her sword back. She slashed at Bowser jr who blocked it with the staff struggling to keep his footing as he kept sliding in the snow.

"Ga cursed snow," said Bowser jr as he pushed Annie back firing a fire ball at her which she deflected blowing up a nearby tree. She jumped back some clashing weapons with the Prince as they went back and forth keeping a ferm posture on there weapon using. This went on for a little while until after several sword clashes and rush attack struggles Annie kicked Bowser jr back skidding across the snow on his shell.

"Alright enough kid stuff, lets get right too it," said Bowser jr after he got up chuckling before he put his weapon up and began spinning in his shell at high speeds before dashing to Annie. She then jumped into the air avoiding the Koopa's spin attack, she blocked several of Bowsers shell tackles before Bowser broke her guard and rammed into her spinning fast doing some damage before he punched her into the air and upon landing landing her tush landed right on Bowsers shell spike making her yelp in pain as she jumped off and into some snow.

"Grrr okay now you made me mad, here goes, HAAAAAUGH," roared Annie as began powering up in a white battle aura blowing snow away from her and bulking up a bit which is surprising for a 5 year old girl.

"Huh what the(What gives she goes from a 10 power reading to a freaking 900 in a instant)," asked Bowser jr surprised by the power reading on his scouter, Annie then dashed to Bowser jr ramming her fist into Bowser jrs face knocking him across the snow like a rock skipping across the ground. She then power dashed to Bowser jr ramming him into the ground sliding across the snow until she grabbed him and tossed him into the air begining to rapid punch the Koopa child before she kicked him back towards the ship landing head first into the snow stuck. Annie powered down walking to the child as did Santa and they pulled him out of the snow to see him having a snow santa beard and hat.

"Ho ho ho, now that you dont see everyday," laughed Santa.

"Brrr, okay you convince me wow your something else lady, okay so what do you need," asked Bowser jr shaking the snow off him and getting up.

"Well heres the long and short of it, the name is Saint Kniculious, but everyone calls me santa claus," said Santa.

"He's a big deal around here," said Annie.

"In more ways than one I'd imagin," chuckled Boswer jr. Then santa smacked Bowser jr aside the head with a lump of coal surprising Annie.

"This is hardly the time for insults young Junior," said Santa dropping the coal in Bowser jrs head.

"Okay okay, sheesh, where did he even get the coal anyway," asked Bowser jr with Annie shurrging her shoulders.

"Back to the topic in hand, I live in the top of the world called the north pole with my wife and whole town of elves, magical small people who can do amazing things, not fighting wize but still amazing, see around here there are children who have been good and will not be getting presnets on this holiday, the season of giving and family, so I made my duty to give these children those presents to have something to be good for and to be happy about, the elves helped construct many things for me to do this, includening the magic reindeer to help them fly, a few things but more importantly, my sack which has magic to hold all the presents in for those kids, this dasterterly villian attacked my home and stole the sack," said Santa.

"Wait he stole all those presents, why didnt he just buy off a toy store like a nomarl person, any case,I'll keep my end of the deal so long as you keep yours," said Bowser jr.

"Thats the deal," said Annie.

"Well why are we still standing here come on lets get flying its freezing here," said Bowser jr. They soon get inside the ship bringing the reighndeer and such inside and the ship rattles a bit before kappoting.

"Ga hang on, hm maybe I can put this to use, lets see insert this here...okay and," said Bowser jr going outside and hitting the engine under the mouth of the ship some before opened the lip placing a coal in the heater and he breathed fire on it warming it up kick starting the ship causing it to rumble.

"Ah there were are, just got frozen up, not built for the snow," said Bowser jr as they took of into the air and speed off through the air. A several hours later up at the north pole we see the entire workshop up in flames, buildings blasted with holes or destroyed completly which were only ten or eleven buildings while the rest were eather porducing colluims of smoke or were currently in flames. In one such area in the center of this town where dozens of slain elves, on a throne of stone, we see a 7 foot tall feral wolf man with shaggy green hair, he wore a rag tunic shirt, with some dark blue gi fighter pants and had a santa hat on his head as he chuckled darkly, he had a buff figure, his eyes were blood red, his claws sharp as knifes, his aura sinister and what was more notible on him is his sharp pointed ears, and he had scars on both his eyes like a pair of claws clawed his face. He held in his hand a snow globe of the north pole and stared at it as the north pole burned around him.

"Heh heh ah peice and quiet, at long last, over 30 years I've endured this reteched holiday, the bells, the chims, the damn songs, and all that noise, and all those greedy fools, crying and wailing over presents they didnt get this year, and those who mock the poor fools who try to join in the festivitys only to be shunned away, by those pigs...but this year...heh heh this year...christmas wont be happening at all, Santa's sack in my possesion, his sleigh and Reindeer grounded and christmas only 2 days away, heh heh my retrabution is at hand," snarled the green wolf as he shattered the snow globe in his hands. He felt some odd ki and looked up to see a much smaller wolf verson of him maybe only 10 years old, he had no scars and claws, he had more trimmed fur and a fox tail, he wore a brown jacket, a grey t shirt, grey sweat pants, no shoes showing his paw feet and held in his hand a picture of him in a red christmas sweater, the man wearing a white sweater and a white fox lady in a green sweater outfit. He shed some tears as he looked over the burning ruins of Santa's Workshop like he was starring off in the distance.

"Paladin," called the older male in a rugged voice getting his attention. He lands infront of his dad as he gets up brushing the snow off his pants removing the cap.

"Son heading for us are 3 power levels, two I dont know, but one is that fat man without a doubt, I want you to send them to the south pole so they dont interfier with me, I still have work to do on my end here," said the man as he tosses the hat into a burning fire.

"Dad are you sure this is right...," said Paladin hesitant and rather shy.

"I understand your doubt, but this is needed, those bastards will soon learn that there hatred on people like me and you will be tolerated no longer, son, I'm not just doing this for me, I'm doing it for you and other hybrids like you, justice must be delivered," said the man kneling to his son placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I get it, and dad, why do you keep calling me Palidan, my names Lance," said Lance walking off looking back to his dad.

"Right, my apologize," said the man walking off as his son took off through the air. Inside the ship, Annie sits next to Bowser in this captain seat with yellow color while Santa sat behind them worried.

"So your brother sounds like a big deal," said Bowser jr as he poilted the ship.

"Yeah, he's a hardcore martle artest, he's training right now for this invasion attack of these Saiyans, he's always watched out for me and I want to do something to show him I can fight too and that I apprecheate what hes done," said Annie.

"I get that, the whole reason I'm here is cause of the honor and love I have for my familys work, that and my 6 other siblings are a pain," said Bowser jr.

"Wow you take the cake my friend," said Annie surprised.

"Theres cake in here I thought I finished it all," asked Bowser jr making Annie and Santa laugh some. Then annie stopped felling a ki appear out of no where. She looked forward to see Lance speeding into there ship ramming through the glass and stopping behind them making them turn to see the green wolf mix standing up looking badass as he looked back to them.

"What the," asked Bowser jr as they turned to see Lance in surprise.

"Turn this ship around, please dont interfer with my father," said Lance deadly serious.

"Father...THAT GUY WHO ATTACKED SANTA IS YOUR DAD," asked Annie.

"Ooh...yes that man...he did have a son, your Lance Redwood," said Santa.

"I dont want to fight any of you, but if you try to stop father I will have no choice," said Lance.

"And let him ruin christmas, NO WAY," said Annie getting up.

"Then you leave me no choice," said Lance as he enters his battle stance of the Namekin Demon.

"I'll keep him busy you just fly this thing to the North Pole," said Annie as she entered a turtle stance. Lance charged to Annie ramming a fist at her which she dodges and catches it pulling them out of the ship and falling to the snow. Lance then rams his other fist into Annies gut sending her screaming into the snow. She crawled out and Lance lands not to far away from her aiming his left palm at her charging a yellow ki ball. She looked to Lance shocked before she charged a white ki ball herself.

"HAAAA DEMON FLASH," shouted Lance shooting a ki wave at Annie who roll dodged the blast before hurling the ki ball at Lance making him deflect it. She then charged another ki ball dashing towards Lance making him dodge it and right into Annies path allowing her to ram her foot into his gut knocking him back. Annie took 4 punches to the gut and face before delivering 4 kicks to the face and knees to the stomach and chin. They two clash blows for a bit in a attack rush blowing the snow away from where they were fighting amoung the snow covered rocks and tree's that surounded the area. As this went on in the sky we see Bowser jrs ship speed to the north pole and crash land in front of one of the burning workshops.

"Oooh nice form, a little rough on the landing, gonna need to settle for the bronze," said Bowser jr dizzy as was Santa. Santa shook his head looking outside.

"OH MY CHRISTMAS COOKIES, THAT FIEND HAS NEARLY DESTROYED EVERYTHING," said Santa rushing outside to his villege burning to the ground. Bowser jr grabbed a bag off the floor and ran after Santa seeing the massacur.

"Whoa, this place looks like my brothers room," said Bowser jr.

"Hmp seems my son got caught into something, looks like I just need to deal with you myself," said a voice. They looked to see the green wolf man floating above a army of 50 war armed toy bots lined up ready to attack.

"Wow now those look like my kind of toys," said Bowser jr impressed.

"MY TOYS, YOU FIEND," snapped Santa mad.

"Me, a Fiend, oh no Claus, the fiend here, is you," said the Wolf male.

"...I dont follow, but as far as I'm conserned, we gotta deal with these toys first, so break some toys," said Bowser jr pulling out his weapon ready to fight.

"Tck fine, I do want to test out my prototypes anyway," said the wolf man before he snapped his fingers and the Toy Soilders powered on there eyes glowing red and machine guns coming out of there hats aimed at the Prince and Present Deliver making them both have there jaws dropped in shock.

"...okay didnt see that coming," said Bowser jr. The Toys soon started shooting at them making them run for there lives as the toys marched in line after them shooting at them. They kept running block after block trying not to get shot at as bullets zoomed past them hitting bottles and such.

"WAIT A SECOND, WHY AM I RUNNING FROM A BUNCH OF TOYS," asked Bowser jr. Then a bullet zoomed to Santas rear making him jump in the air yelling so loud all the glass broke at once. Santa crashed into the ground moaning in pain.

"Oooh hoo...thats...one reason," said Santa rubbing his rear in snow in pain.

"Ga okay thats it, time to get serious," said Bowser jr. He took his paint brush and started firing paint slashes at the the Toy bots slashing all 5 rows of them in two slashes blowing up.

"Ha ha thats it, man that was easy," laughed Bowser jr.

"Dont get full of yourself boy, those werent the only prototyps I had, lets see how you handle something with a bit more punch," said the wolf man as from out of no were behind Bowser Jr a little mac droid rammed his fist into Bowser jrs head launching him spinning into 3 more Little Mach drones all stainless steel grey color and delivered rapid punches to the Young Prince before uppercutting him into the air.

"OW, WHY YOU," said Bowser jr as he got into his shell and started spinning as fast as he could as he sped to one of the Little Mach Drones smashing it into peices. He then spun dashed to the other three droids and Ping Ball attacked all 3 of them destroying them after 2-3 hits each. He skidds to a stop examing his work.

"ha ha hows that," asked Bowser jr. Then one of the Little Mach drones sucker punched Bowsers shell breaking its arm in the process.

"Dude, did you seriously try to break my shell, phff what a moron," chuckled Bowser jr before he took a deep breath and flamethrowered the robot enough to melt him in place and freeze in it.

"Hm not bad, fortunitly, I saved the best for last, PALADIN DRONES," shouted the wolf man. Then from the workshop 5 driods looking exactly like Lance dashed out of the workshop landing infront of Bowser jr making him gulp.

"What the...more of that green wolf guy," asked Bowser jr.

"Heh heh these toys are built to fight just like my son, not as powerful, but there numbers will make up for that," chuckled the wolf man.

"Oookay this might be a problem," said Bowser jr sweating a bit. Before Bowser jr could react one Paladin drone rammed his fist into Bowser jrs gut making him spit in pain. He was launched into the air before 2 of the Paladin Drones started rush attacking him smashing him into the ground. As they kept doing this, one of the Paldian drones begin charging a demon flash. After several more blows to the stomach and face, the Paladin grabbed Bowser jr holding him up, with his scared and bloody. "Gi..Ga...come on...come on...almost...," said Bowser jr reaching into his back pocket and shuffle out something in his hand.

"HAAA DEMON FLASH," shouts Paladin Drone 1 before he fires the demon flash engulping the 2. Meanwhile Annie was busy dodging ki blasts from Lance as they race across the snow with Annie slide down hill as Lance flew after her. Annie charged a few ki balls in her finger tips upon reaching a jump made of snow and jumped into the air flipping in the air.

"HAAA SPLIT SHOT," shouted Annie as she fired her attack which divided into 5 ki balls sparking with energy all closing in on Lance. He rose his arms in defence but the blasts went past him and then rammed into his back blowing him towards Annie who drew out her katana and slashed his arm off. She skidded to a halt as did Lance with the arm landing infront of Annie making her panic.

"YAAAA OH SHOOT, I'M SO SORRY I DIDNT MEAN TOO CUT OFF YOUR ARM, I DIDNT EVEN THINK I PUT THAT MUCH STREGNTH INTO MY SWING," panicked Annie.

"Gaa...clearly you didnt take into acount the momentom your blast sent me," said Lance before he regenrated his arm.

"YAAA HOW DID YOU," asked Annie.

"Not sure, my fathers always been able to do it, and I found out I can too...why did you appologize, this is a fight after all," said Lance.

"Well yeah, but I dont want to kill anyone, shesh, hey since were taking 5 tell me, what does your dad plan with Santa, how can anyone hate christmas so much to attack someone like him," asked Annie.

"Why, I'll tell you why, my father seeks justice, this holiday, its nothing but a hipocritical joke," snapped Lance.

"I dont follow," said Annie.

"Then I'll explain it, from what my father told me, before he meet my mother, he was seen as a outcast amoung the Woodstock Vermont, the town that is more about christmas than anyother town, they shunned him, made him feel like a monster when all he wanted was to join in the festivitys, just cause his fur was green, only one person looked at my father like a normal person, a Fox lady, Jasmine Vix, my mother," said Lance.

"So...that would mean...," asked Annie.

"Yeah, I'm a hybrid, I was treated just as bad as my father, if not worse, one day on christmas 3 years ago, they...they...killed my mother...the only person who carried about me or my father...in a rage father killed every last one of those bastards," said Lance.

"The Woodstock massacure...,but why attack," asked Annie.

"My father spent that time to train me, so that I can help in his plan, to liberate this holiday so that only those like me and him recive presents, and no one else, seems fair," said Lance.

"But what about the people who dont view hybrids as monsters, there are lots of them especaily since my brother and his hybrid friend stopped the Poke Island attack," said Annie.

"Wait a second...your brother was part of the island attack...your brother is that Scamp kid," asked Lance.

"Yeah, hey how do you know his name," asked Annie.

"The news released it, so your friends with the Ben Cooper kid, the foxcoon," said Lance.

"Yeah, I am, let me ask you something, do you beleive that the true purpose of this is for justice, or just for power, cause the way its happening, all the good kids who did nothing to hybrids will suffer for the mistakes for others, and that isnt right at all," said Annie. Lance stopped to think before hearing a massive explosion coming from Santa's workshop which wasnt that far away.

"What the...when did we get this close too...I see...so you were running towards your friend to get close enough to the workshop and aid Claus..." said Lance. He soon noticed she raced off to the workshop leaving him in the snow alone starring off to the workshop. Back at the Workshop we see one of the Paladin drones on the floor, as his foot is smashed by Bowser jr with a steel look to him.

"Ha ha ha boy that was close, good thing I keep some power ups on hand," chuckled Bowser jr.

"Power ups...tck cheap moves, if you cant fight in your normal state, you shouldnt be in the fight to begin with, Paladin drones 2 and 3 kill him, Paladin 4 bring the fat man to me," said the wolf man as Paladin 4 chases after Santa who is cornored in the wall.

"SANTA CATCH," shouted a elf boy throwing a cookie at Santa which he catches and eats. Then without warning a reddish battle aura appeared around santa as he looked to the the drone.

"What the," asked the wolf man.

"Ho ho ho, good thing I always keep a stash of Elvies Made Cookies around," said Santa.

"Cool Power up Cookies, my kind of treat, lets change things up," said Bowser jr pulling a fire flower out and morphing from the metal form into a normal form with reddish fire tattoos on his chest, fire marks on his hands and legs and red eye liner like paint under his eyes. He then charged 2 fire balls and hurles the massive fire balls into one Paliden drone melting its arms off.

"Ha ha, now lets see how you handle BURNING BOWSER," said Bowser jr. He charges at one one robot ramming a shell tackle at the armless robots gut slicing him in half with a flame enhanced paint slash after wards before he fires a barrage fire balls at Paladin 3 which he blocks melting one arm off. Santa then used the power he had to make a punch glove appear from out of no where and knock Paladin 4's head off.

"Wha...how did," asked the wolf.

"Ho ho ho, Elives are Magical beings, they bend the laws of physics, how do you think I handle the task of christmas," said Santa after he pulled out some enhanced teeth compers onto the Paladin 4 chewing it to trash.

"I see, the elves are you secret, no matter, I can easily kill you right here and now," said the wolf man as he rammed his fist into Santa making him yelp in shock. As he begins attack rushing Santa, Bowser jr is in a tight lock with the Final Paladin Drone in terms of ki blasts which were clashing with one another. Bowser jr then spun around in his shell igniting it with flames as he spun to the Paladin 3 bot and melted through its face speeding off crashing into the wall unable to move.

"Ga...ugh oh...I'm stuck," paniced Bowser jr struggling to get out of the wall. The wolf man rapid punches Santa some more until he slams him into the ground like a rag doll before stopping with Santa back to the floor.

"I wont waste any more time, SAY YOUR PRAYS FAT MAN," said the wolf.

"NO," shouted Annie as she slashes the wolfs arm skidding across the snow as the wolf mans arm fell to the floor.

"Gaa...w..what...LANCE, WHY DID YOU NOT KILL HER," asked the wolf man as Lance lands from flying in the middle of Annie and the wolf.

"I...I dont know...," said Lance.

"THEN STOP SCREWING AROUND AND KILL HER," said the wolf man.

"Archer...Father...before I do anything...look me in the eyes, and tell me the truth, is this really a plan for justice for the hybrids, or is this something to use for your personal vengance," asked Lance.

"Hmp do you doubt me," asked Archer.

"He should...seeing as how youre preparing war toys," said Santa.

"SHUT IT YOU," snarled Archer going to punch him when Bowser jr fired a fire ball in the open wound of Archer making him scream in pain as he jumped back as Bowser jr finally freed himself from the wall to join Annie after helping santa up behind the two.

"War toys...what is your true plan, it cant be just about revenge since the Woodstock massacure," said Annie.

"So Lance has told you about...hmp times have changed since then...with the Poke Island Fight, Hybrids are begingin to take a stand against the oppression set on them, a war is curring, and I want to give them a chance to win, so by giving the hybrids the tools needed, I will begin the retrabution of the outcasted, and once its done, I will sit ontop of the world, as the man who liberated the world, the man once hatted by pure breeds, who will soon become king of this world," said Archer.

"You...your trying to ignitte a war," asked Bowser jr.

"The war has been set for eons boy, sooner or later, a spark will ignite it, I'm trying to prepare the hybrids for victory, which is more than the fat man has done, he's the reason christmas is about presents and compettiveness, a its because of this man, this short people slaver, that those who are seen are outcasts are forced to suffer while others floorish, so tell me, who is the monster, me or him," snarled Archer.

"The only monster I see, IS YOU, " snapped Annie mad. Then a white batte aura appeared around Annie as she began charging her ki blowing snow away making everyone else cover there faces.

"What," asked Archer.

"T...This holiday, wasnt ment for presents, it was ment for people to express joy and love to one another, and the most offen way is to get them presents, Santa and his elves work on this holiday, for the kids who are good and have little to nothing...what about them, do you think a war, would change anything for them, thats why Santa and his elves do what they do, to give something to those good who have nothing...my brother showed me this, thats why, for all those innocent kids your going to hurt with this, I'm going to follow in my brothers footsteps AND BEAT YOU, POWER CORE SNOWING SOUL," roared Annie powering up in a snow bluish battle aura with her eyes a snowish blue and snow forming around her aura flicking like lighting.

"What the...this...this power...what is this, form," asked Archer as everyone jumped back.

"I WONT STAND ASIDE AND LET YOU FORCE YOUR HATEFULL VIEWS UPON THE WORLD, AND HARM THOSE WHO ARE INNOCENT OF THIS," roared Annie.

"LANCE WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, ATTACK," snapped Archer. Lance looked at Annie and his father and closed his eyes in rage before he thrusted a palm at his father firing a yellow ki ball at him which he dodged.

"HOW DARE YOU," asked Archer.

"Father...I've always looked up to you, and will countine to love you, but...BUT SHES RIGHT, A WAR WILL ONLY MAKE THINGS WORSE AMOUNG HYBRIDS AND PURE BREED, the Poke island attack was a sign of change, but not the way you think, it was a change of unity, Hybrids and pure breed working side by side, a road to peace can be reached, but a war like the one your planing will make things worse, so I will join Annie in her training to follow in the path of the Poke heros and bring peace for this world, even if I must fight you, HAAAAAA," roared Lance as he powers up entering the demon stance next to Annie. Bowser jr then stands next to Annie catching her off guard.

"Hey I'm not one for the hero stuff, but I've seen first hand what a war will bring, so I'll fight with you, since were helping one another," said Bowser jr as they all prepared to fight.

"Tck...FINE I'LL USE MY FULL POWER RIGHT FROM THE START HRRRRRAAAAUUGH," roared Archer going full power blasting snow everywhere regenrating his arm at the same time.

"Oh gross man," said Bowser jr.

"COME ON GUYS, LETS GO," said Annie as they charged Archer. Bowser dashed first ramming a headbut to Archer who blocked it with his right hand and smashed him into the ground. Lance then landed a elbow into Archers face as Annie dashes in kicking Archers gut sending him back. He then kiaked both the fighters back as Bowser jr fires a massive flamethrower at Archer burning his clothes and fur after words.

"GAAAA WHY YOU," roared Archer powers up. Annie dashes at Archer trying to rush punch him which he parrys after 20 punches he kicks Annie into Bowser jr. Lance charges into Archer ramming a fist into Archers face followed by ten more before he Archer rapid kicks Lance into the wall. Bowser jr then lands about 20 paint slash attacks slashing his arms and legs off before Annie begins rapid kicking Archer after he regerated and then ice ki blasts his arms before breaking them after they freeze in ice. Lance dashed to Archer and he and Annie began rapid punching his gut with Bowser jr spin dashing to his back keeping him in place as they delivered a large amount of punches before Archer kaiked them back crashing into the snow and then stopped roaring.

"GRRRAAAAAA, DO YOU THINK YOUR MIGHT WILL ACTUALLY BRING UNITY TO THIS WORLD," asked Archer as he regenrates his limbs again.

"MAYBE NOT MUCH NOW, BUT WITH MORE TRAINING, IT WILL, I CAN PROMISE YOU THAT," roared Annie.

"TRY SAYING THAT AFTER THIS," roared Archer as started charging his ki into his hand and compressed it into his palm in a tight yellow sphere.

"GA GET OUT OF THE WAY NOW," panicked Lance relizing what the attack was as he and Santa Dove out of the way.

"TAKE THIS, HEART STOPPER," shouted Lance firing the demonic gold blast speeding to Annie.

"ANNIE LOOK OUT," panicked Bowser jr shoving Annie out of the way and taking the blast sending him into the ground in smoke.

"JUNIOR," panicked Annie.

"Tck stupid boy, though it gets ride of that coward," said Archer phanting a little bit.

"I...I...I am not...not a coward...," strained Bowser jr getting up his entire body battered and brusied.

"What the...that was a direct hit...how are you even consious right now," asked Archer shocked.

"Ga...to be honest...I'm starting to black out...ga...but...you need to know something about me...I'm...I'm a Koopa...and we always bounce back...and just you wait...I'll train...to become a real warrior...and when I do...its you and me...buster ugh," said Bowser jr blacking out.

"Oh he's still alive," said Santa checking on him.

"Hm you tuffer than I thought heh heh ha ha ha ha what ever, its not like it'll mean anything once a coward always a coward," said Archer. Annie looked at Archer in rage before she began snarling and shaking.

"Dont...dont you laugh...AT MY FRIEND," roared Annie as she powered up her aura becoming much more white like snow, the aura of ice sparked like lighting and much more than before, her fur even glowed a bit white like snow and her eyes were almost pure white.

"WHAT THE...Why the hell did you withhold your true stregnth," asked Lance.

"To be comepletly honest, I havent been able to even practice the next level, I can barley maintain the first one...BUT IT DOESNT MATTER, I DONT CARE ABOUT MYSELF, IF MY BODY BREAKS THEN FINE, BUT I WONT STAND IDLE AND LET THIS GUY HURT MY FRIENDS AND GET AWAY WITH IT, HAAAAAAA HRRAAAAAAAAAAA POWER CORE FREEZING BLOOD," roared Annie transforeming blasting snow and wind at Archer.

"(W...What is this...this force...its nothing like I've experianced before,)" thought Archer. Archer. He then gasped noticing a speceter image of a serious Scamp appear where Annie was at before changing back to her.

"(W...Was that...the Poke Island hero...)" asked Archer.

"I WILL NEVER, LOSE TO A SELFISH PUNK LIKE YOU," roared Annie as she powered up to her max as she roared at the ended of her sentence. Archer was about to start powering up himself but before he could act. Annie had rammed her fist into his gut making him spit in pain and launched him through a ruined building. He soon felt cold and looked to see his stomac area freezing making him yelp in shock.

"HAAAAA," roared Annie as she leaped to Lance kicking him to the side. She skidds on the snow and speeds after Archer who crashes into 3 more buildings before stopping. Annie begins rapid punching him freezing much more of his chest and parts of his legs and arms before kicking him in the air. After flying high into the air he finally roars and breaks free from the ice phanting spitting blood.

"KA...ME...HA...ME," shouted Annie as she leapted to Archer kicking him down upon the Ka, dashing to him and punching him on the Me, spin kicking him on the Ha and then grabbing his arm hurling him into the air cupping her hands on the Me. Archer recovered hid air to see her charging a small white sphere in her hands.

"GA THIS ISNT GOOD," panicked Archer as he began charging a blast of his own.

"...HAAAAAA," roared Annie firing her kamehameha speeding to Archer.

"MERSACO HA," shouted Archer freeing his left arm from the ice and faced it to Annie firing his blast to counter her blast. Upon contact through the blasts appear to be even but then the Mersaco began to freeze up shattering away as the kamehameha roared to Archer. Archer used the extra time to duck away seeing the blast soar past him in a rush freezing his arm and burning his frozen left arm off and some of his skin and leg off.

"(No way, even her ki blasts are laced with ice, if that blast made a direct hit hit me even if I blocked it, I would be a popsical...such power...,)" said Archer looking to Annie in awe he soon noticed something, as if a specter image of Scamp was with her as she fired the kamehameha amazing the wolf. Annie powered down almost collapsing in the snow had she not fallen on her knees phanting.

"Ga...ah...ah...jesus...darn it...I missed(Ha ha...I actually did it...I actually did my brothers blast...it took a lot out of me...but still worth it)," phanted Annie. Archer landed barley able to keep up right looking to Annie speechless to what he witnessed before sighing.

"Such power...and you only unleashed to protect your friend," said Archer.

"I may not be much, but in 6 months when a group of invaders attack the earth, I'll be ready to hold my own," said Annie phanted smiling.

"Invaders...hmp tell you what, I'll make you a deal, you three train for this, and if you manage to convince me the way of protecting the ones who oppress us can somehow lead to peace, I'll aid you in the fight and even assist your training, if not then I kill you myself," said Archer.

"You promise to allow Santa to perform his duty," asked Annie as the others ran to her.

"Yes, theres always next year," said Archer.

"Then fine, you have a deal," said Annie. "You cant be serious," said Bowser jr.

"Just trust me on this, we'll need all the help we can get," phanted Annie.

"You know how to contact me so I can view your fight Lance, until then," said Archer before he flew off to the distance.

"Wheres he going," asked Bowser jr.

"To the outskirts...looks as if we'll be training together," said Lance.

"Yeah, Santa are you," asked Annie walking to santa recovering his sack.

"Yes, the damage was great but with the elves magic will help rebuild before christmas," said Santa.

"Glad to here, Junior is your ship still working," asked Annie.

"Nope its trashed," said Bowser jr.

"I can send you back to New York, but before you go I'd like to give you something Annie," said Santa.

"Me really," asked Annie.

"Yes, it may come in handy in future endevors," said Santa as his hand was cloaked in a spirit like ki placing it on Annies forhead. The energy then entered Annie making her eyes glow pure white and back making her shake her head.

"What the...what just happened," asked Annie.

"I used what little of the Elvish power I had to teach you a powerful ability the Spirit bomb," said Santa.

"Spirit bomb, sounds powerful," said Bowser jr.

"It is, go ahead and try it, you'll be able to perform the move naturally," said Santa. Annie stands up on her own with the others back off some giving her space. She takes a couple deep breaths to calm herself before she raises her hands to the sky palms facing the sky and standing completly straight. After a short bit a specter white aura begins glowing around Annie as she focused all her might on making the attack.

"Whoa," said Bowser jr. After a bit more gathering Annie lowers her hands slowly till there to her chest and then forms a fist in her left hand focusing all the energy into it radditing light.

"Okay I think I got it, where do I shoot it," asked Annie.

"Hmm shoot at that building there, its wrecked anyway," said Santa pointing to a lighthouse like building half of it in ruins.

"Right...HERE GOES SPIRIT BOMB GOO," shouted Annie firing the spirit bomb sending a spiritual orb speeding towards the building completly destroying the building in a white electric flash making them cover there eyes before seeing the ash marks which remained.

"OH THATS SO COOL," said Bowser jr.

"Amazing, such a ability like that is un heard of," said Lance.

"Heh heh now keep in the mind, the more energy you channel, the stronger the spirit bomb will be, it draws from the energy of all living things, best luck against those saiyans," said Santa as a few elives began spirinking snow onto them.

"huh how did you know about," asked Annie.

"Ho ho ho I'm santa my dear, I know alot of things," laughed Santa as they dessapred. Back in the apartment Annie appears on the penthouse terrace with Bowser jr and Lance next to her.

"Where are we now," asked Lance looking around as did Bowser jr.

"huh Hey were back in New York," said Annie seeing the sky scrappers.

"so this is New York...its even bigger than I thought," said Lance.

"Annie, Anniebelle are you out there," asked Lady from inside.

"Oh crude hide my folks dont know I'm training to be a fighter," said Annie.

"Why not," asked Lance as she forced them to hide in a box with pool stuff.

"I wanna surprise my brother now please shush I'll bring you some sphagettie," said Annie closing the lid.

"There you are sis, where did you go, Scamp and the others showed up and we couldnt find you anywhere," asked Dani rushing outside with Cottenne.

"Oh yeah...erm there was something weird, you'd never beleive me," said Annie trying to come up with something.

"There you are, shesh where were you, Dani and the others got me worried something happened," said Scamp as he flew onto the terrance with the Coopers.

"(Oh boy, my bro's gonna know I'm lying...)Well while I was out here, this weird delivery drone made decorated festively swopped down and I got caught on it, it crashed outside the city and I helped the poilet fix it so he brought me back," said Annie.

"Oh really, you mean one of those Tech drones, Batman mentioned a few of those deliver presents for some of the poor kids and one malfuntioned, are you hurt," asked Scamp.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Annie sighing in releif.

"Well come on lets eat I'm starving," said Ben as they went inside.

"Ooh smells like moms sphaggettie my favorite," said Scamp as they went inside. As Annie walked to the inside the lid to the container slowly opened before Annie in a panic closed the lid before chuckling nervous as Scamp noticed. He shrugged it off and went inside with Annie coming in behind.

P.O.V Ben: Hi its Ben here, so Scamp wants to train some with the Justice leauge some so mom and dad are doing training seasons with Murray before taking some time off, I may as well help Annie's training, next time on Dragon Ball Cosmic Clash, Fruits of a Saiyans Might, the Truth of Vegtas End, times running out, lets make every second count.


End file.
